Maryam
by The Devil is Lucky
Summary: Histoire se situant à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Maryam, victime de Voldemort, d'une famille moldue décimée, assassinée. Recueillie dans le monde de la magie. Sera-t-elle acceptée ? Rating T pour certains thèmes durs, comme le meurtre, par exemple.
1. Chapitre 1 : Mise en place

_Bonjour (ou bonsoir, en fonction du moment où vous venez lire) très chers lecteurs (oui, j'aime faire en grandes pompes, et non, je ne me prends pas au sérieux)._

_Cette fiction se situe à l'époque des Maraudeurs, dans les années 70.  
Petite précision : l'apparence du personnage est inspirée de mon apparence, et non de celle d'un quelconque autre personnage déjà existant._

_Disclaimer (parce qu'il en faut bien un) : RIEN ne m'appartient, TOUT est à JK Rowling, SAUF l'histoire en elle-même, et le personnage de Maryam._

_Ensuite : j'ai proposé à Aesalys de lui dédicacer cette fic, et elle a accepté très gentiment. Donc, cette fiction est dédicacée à Aesalys._

_Enfin : Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Une nuit sombre. Ni Lune, ni étoiles. L'obscurité totale. Le froid de l'hiver dans les rues. La neige blanche, si blanche, contraste fort des ténèbres. Et pourtant, l'alliance de cette blancheur et de cette noirceur s'allie parfaitement, rendant ce tableau plus froid encore. Des silhouettes sombres, engoncées dans de longs manteaux noirs, des capuches masquant leurs identités, ombres parmi les ombres, s'avancent avec assurance, malgré le manque flagrant de luminosité.

Elles pénètrent dans les maisons de la rue, assombries par l'heure nocturne. Des cris déchirent le silence. Des cris de douleur, de souffrance. De torture. Peu à peu, les lumières s'allument dans les maisons du quartier, les habitants réveillés par ce qu'ils entendent. Le plus effrayant n'est pas les cris. Non. C'est le silence qui y succède. Un silence, non plus reposant, mais morbide. Mais surtout, surtout, les cris se déplacent, du haut vers le bas de la rue. La peur, insidieuse, empêche les résidents de sortir, bien qu'ils devinent avec anxiété que leur tour approche.

Dans l'une d'entre elles, de jeunes parents réveillent leurs deux enfants, le plus silencieusement possible, et les font se réfugier, l'un au grenier, l'autre à la cave. Les cris se rapprochent. Vite. Plus vite. Ils arrivent. Qui ? Peu importe, après tout. Ils arrivent, et le couple sait que les cris viendront bientôt de leur maison.

Soudain, le silence, lourd. Oppressant. Le calme avant la tempête. Les derniers cris provenaient de la maison d'en face. Une pensée triste leur vint, à l'idée que la famille y habitant contenait deux parents et un jeune adolescent venant à peine de finir le lycée, qui avait la vie devant lui. À présent, c'était leur tour. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque la porte d'entrée fut détruite, réduite en un simple tas de cendres, alors qu'elle était censée être blindée. Les ombres noires pénétrèrent, comme si les lieux leur appartenaient déjà. La femme, courageuse, se décida à parler, ne quittant toutefois pas l'étreinte forte de son mari.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?"

Les silhouettes encapuchonnées la regardèrent curieusement, et l'une d'entre elles retira alors sa capuche, révélant... un visage dissimulé par un masque d'argent. Les yeux du couple s'écarquillèrent de surprise, ne comprenant pas la manœuvre. Les mains de la silhouette se soulevèrent alors, et allèrent retirer le masque d'argent. Grâce à la luminosité des lampes, le couple put voir se dessiner, sous leurs yeux, le visage angélique d'un homme. Un homme à la beauté et au magnétisme incroyablement attrayants, une peau diaphane parfaite, des cheveux d'un noir intense, et des yeux du même noir profond, bien que des éclats rougeâtres semblaient s'échapper de ses prunelles. Cet homme était si parfait qu'on eut cru ses traits découpés au ciseau, on l'eut comparé à un jeune dieu. Impossible d'évaluer son âge.

"Qui nous sommes ne vous apportera rien... Fit-il d'une voix séductrice. Mais pour vous féliciter de votre courage, je peux bien vous le dire. Après tout, madame, vous êtes la première personne de ce quartier à avoir ouvert la bouche autrement que pour crier. Nous sommes des sorciers, et je suis le meneur, et le créateur de mon organisation. Je me fais appeler Voldemort. Et les sorciers qui me suivent sont mes fidèles, que j'ai appelés Mangemorts. Quant à la raison de nos actes... Nous nous sommes réunis pour éradiquer l'impureté de ce monde. Et vous, les moldus, les non-sorciers, êtes à l'origine de cette impureté. C'est pourquoi nous venons et vous tuons, sans autre forme de procès.  
- Mais...  
- Il n'y a pas de 'mais', coupa-t-il, intransigeant.  
- Pourquoi autant de cris ? Vous ne vous contentez pas de tuer, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous torturez aussi, hein ? Insista la jeune femme.  
- En effet. Il faut bien donner l'exemple. Mais vous, pour vous féliciter de votre courage, je suis prêt à ne pas vous torturer, ni votre mari, ni le reste de votre famille, en fait.  
- Mais vous allez nous tuer quand même, je suppose ? Intervint alors le mari de la jeune femme.  
- Vous supposez bien. À présent, êtes-vous les seules personnes présentes dans cette maison ? Au vu de sa taille, j'en doute. À en juger par l'âge que vous semblez avoir, je suis certain que vous avez des enfants. Je me trompe ?

- ...

- Le silence est une réponse en soi. Bien, fit-il en se tournant vers ses fidèles, fouillez la maison, trouvez les enfants, et amenez-les ici, sans les torturer. Je suis un homme de parole, après tout, je vous ai fait une promesse."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les mangemorts se déployèrent dans la maison, fouillant l'étage, puis le grenier, et en revinrent avec un garçonnet en pyjama, visiblement effrayé, serrant un gros ours, presque plus grand que lui, contre sa poitrine. Le petit garçon releva ses grands yeux verts surmontés de grosses lunettes rondes vertes foncées, ses cheveux blonds flottant, telle une auréole autour de son visage rond, laissant présager un caractère normalement enjoué. Il ressemblait à un petit ange.

"Maître, fit l'un des fidèles en s'inclinant devant l'homme au visage découvert, nous avons trouvé cet enfant au grenier, caché dans une armoire mal fermée.  
- Bien. Mais il y a autre chose, n'est-ce-pas ?  
- Oui, Maître. Dans la chambre d'enfant, il y a deux lits. Cela signifie que ce petit n'est pas le seul à s'être caché. Nous avons fouillé minutieusement l'étage et le grenier, mais aucune trace d'un autre enfant.  
- Alors, fit Voldemort, menaçant, vous avez caché vos deux enfants, croyant qu'ils pourraient m'échapper ? Où est votre deuxième enfant ?

- ...

- Bon, vous l'aurez voulu, je...  
- Maryam est pas là.  
- Quoi ? Que dis-tu, petit ?  
- Ma petite sœur, Maryam, elle est pas là. Elle est chez Papi et Mamie pour le weekend. Moi, je voulais pas y aller, alors elle est partie dans le train toute seule, comme une grande.  
- Et c'est où, chez tes grands-parents ?  
- Je sais pas. Je sais que c'est loin, à côté de la mer, mais je sais pas où."

Voldemort hocha la tête, se disant que c'était finalement peu important de savoir où était la petite fille. Alors, il prononça l'incantation mortelle, par trois fois, et trois jets verts allèrent frapper les trois moldus, qui s'effondrèrent, morts. Sans bruit.

Puis le mage noir remit son masque, rabattit sa capuche, et sortit, suivi de ses fidèles, se dirigeant déjà vers la maison suivante.

* * *

Le lendemain flottait une étrange et effrayante forme dans le ciel, juste au dessus du quartier où avait eu lieu le massacre. Un serpent s'enroulant autour d'un crâne humain.

* * *

_Voilà le premier chapitre. J'ai déjà écrit une suite, mais l'histoire est loin d'être finie. Mon seul salaire est celui-ci : vos reviews._

_J'accepte les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, tant qu'elles n'ont pas pour seul but de dire : "j'ai pas aimé et puis c'est tout"._

_La suite ne sera pas aussi sombre, promis._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Découverte

_Voici le deuxième chapitre, mes très chers lecteurs ! Pourquoi ai-je si peu de reviews ?_

_Ô monde cruel que voilà ! (après avoir reçu une bonne paire de baffes, l'auteuse reprend, à peine plus sérieuse)._

_C'est la meeerde chez moi ! Y'a des travaux dans la rue, en Mode gros chantier, on dégueulasse nos chaussures à chaque fois qu'on sort, et mes parents ont décidé de faire des travaux à l'intérieur de la maison pour rendre les combles (le grenier) habitables ! Résultat : ma chambre étant réquisitionnée pour les travaux (on va en découper une partie d'un mur et du plafond pour faire passer des escaliers), j'ai déménagé pour dormir dans le bureau au rez-de-chaussé. Ça va, je dors bien, mais le chat est tombé malade pile poil en ce moment. Ma p´tite priiiiincesse ! Elle a vomi, elle est amorphe, elle manque d'appétit, et à cause de tout le remue-ménage dû aux travaux, elle est planquée sous ma couette, tremblante de peur !_

_Bon, je me calme, y'a pas mort d'homme, elle va aller chez le véto, si ça se trouve, c'est juste la période de l'année qui n'est pas propice à la bonne santé._

_(l'auteuse se baffe elle-même, afin de se concentrer sur ses lecteurs, et pas sur ses problèmes personnels qui sont, avouons-le, dérisoires, enfin, pas gravissimes)_

_Merci à : La Louve, __glagla60800, et __steph777 pour leurs reviews !_

_Disclaimer (parce qu'il en faut bien un) : RIEN ne m'appartient, TOUT est à JK Rowling, SAUF l'histoire en elle-même, et le personnage de Maryam._

_Fiction dédicacée à Aesalys._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Rappel du précédent chapitre :

_Le lendemain flottait une étrange et effrayante forme dans le ciel, juste au dessus du quartier où avait eu lieu le massacre. Un serpent s'enroulant autour d'un crâne humain._

**Chapitre 2 : Découverte.**

Le surlendemain, des aurors furent envoyés dans le quartier moldu, accompagnés d'un certain directeur à longue barbe blanche. Ils fouillèrent chaque maison, passant tout au peigne fin, espérant trouver des survivants, bien qu'ils ne nourrissent que peu d'espoirs à ce propos.

Toujours est-il que le vieil homme à barbe blanche portant des vêtements moldus, comme ses collègues sorciers, fut le seul à entendre un sanglot étouffé provenant de la porte de la cave d'une maison, qui aurait été qualifiée d'accueillante en d'autres circonstances. Il se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit, ouvrit la porte, et découvrit une minuscule fillette recroquevillée sur elle-même, serrant convulsivement un énorme lapin rose et blanc contre elle. Elle releva de grands yeux chocolats terrorisés vers lui, tremblante, ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés en pagaille autour de sa tête, la faisant paraître encore plus chétive qu'elle ne l'était. De plus, la pâleur anormale de sa peau alerta le vieil homme, ainsi que sa maigreur. Il comprit qu'elle était probablement restée dans cette cave, dans cet escalier, à cause de la peur, depuis qu'elle y avait été emmenée. Il comprit qu'elle était déshydratée, et qu'elle souffrait de malnutrition due à son enfermement de deux jours.

Alors, ne désirant pas l'effrayer davantage, il s'accroupit doucement, se mettant peu à peu à sa hauteur, ses yeux bleus la regardant avec bienveillance et douceur. Il s'assit en tailleur, sortit d'une de ses poches une grenouille en chocolat, et la lui tendit doucement, sans jamais faire aucun geste brusque. La petite, dans un premier temps, ne bougea pas puis, voyant que cet étrange individu n'avait aucune intention hostile à son égard, elle tendit timidement une petite menotte, et attrapa la grenouille, pour la porter ensuite à sa bouche, la dégustant lentement, profitant du goût si particulier du chocolat. Un timide sourire se forma sur ses lèvres gercées, et le vieil homme le lui rendit, gentiment.

"Bonjour ma petite. Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore, mais tu peux simplement m'appeler par mon prénom, Albus. Et toi ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- ...

- Tu n'arrives pas à parler ?"

La petite hocha la tête. Dumbledore soupira, avant de lui tendre la main. La petite recula, soudainement effrayée.

"Je ne vais te faire aucun mal, je te le promets. Je veux juste que tu m'accompagnes en-dehors de cette cave. Les méchantes personnes qui sont venues ici sont reparties, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, tu peux me croire. Il n'y a plus aucun danger."

Lentement, la fillette se laissa quelque peu amadouer, comme un chaton sauvage, et mit finalement sa petite menotte dans la grande main adulte tendue devant elle. Le vieux directeur la tira doucement, avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était trop affaiblie pour marcher toute seule.

"Je vais te porter dans mes bras, d'accord ? Apparemment, tu es trop fatiguée pour marcher.  
- ..."

Prenant son silence pour une approbation, il lâcha sa main, passa doucement un bras derrière son dos, l'autre bras sous les genoux, et la porta, se levant ensuite, la petite accrochée à sa peluche, blottie contre le torse du vieux sorcier, qui la portait comme une princesse. Il se recula, ferma la porte de la cave et se retourna, emmenant la petite à l'extérieur, après avoir quelque peu fouillé la maison et trouvé de l'eau à boire pour la petite. Des aurors les virent et se dirigèrent alors vers eux. La fillette se crispa, et enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de son sauveur. Dumbledore raffermit son étreinte, et chuchota des mots de réconfort à la petite, sentant qu'elle en avait grandement besoin.

"Professeur Dumbledore, vous avez trouvé une survivante, à ce que je vois.  
- Oui Alastor, elle était cachée à la cave. Mais ses parents et son frère n'ont pas eu sa chance.  
- Nous avions fouillé cette maison, mais apparemment, on n'a jamais assez fait de vérifier deux fois.  
- En effet, mais au vu du nombre de lieux à vérifier, c'est normal. D'ailleurs, je ne l'aurais pas trouvée, si elle n'avait pas sangloté quand je suis passé devant la porte derrière laquelle elle était dissimulée.  
- Je vois. Professeur, il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec les corps de cette maison.  
- Qu'est-ce ?  
- Ils sont les seuls à ne pas avoir été torturés. De tout le quartier.  
- Étrange, en effet.  
- Peut-être que la gamine sait ce qu'il s'est passé, et peut-être même qu'elle a vu _qui_ est derrière tout cela.  
- Peut-être, mais elle n'a pas décroché un mot, et je pense qu'elle est trop fragile pour qu'on se permette de l'interroger dès aujourd'hui. Il faudra attendre qu'elle se repose.  
- Oui, bien sûr."

L'auror était clairement déçu de ne pouvoir approfondir son enquête tout de suite. Mais il en comprenait également la raison. Soupirant, il se détourna de son ancien directeur, pour ordonner à ses collègues de fouiller au moins deux fois chaque maison, au cas où un autre miracle, comme celui de la fillette survivante, se produirait.

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore avait transplané avec la petite, en direction de Pré-au-Lard, et l'avait amenée à la Tête de Sanglier, afin de voir avec son frère, Aberforth, ce qu'il conviendrait de faire de la petite. Il avait également trouvé le livret de famille dans un tiroir de la maison, lorsqu'il l'avait fouillée, et savait donc le prénom de la gamine. Maryam. Un prénom arabe, pour une fillette visiblement européenne. Mais après tout, peut-être était-ce un choix de la part de ses parents, d'élever leurs enfants dans une idéologie d'ouverture d'esprit.

* * *

_Voilà le second chapitre. Petite précision : le frère de Maryam a l'apparence qu'avait mon frère au même âge (oui, pour l'inspiration, on fait avec ce qu'on peut), mais moi, au même âge, j'avais les cheveux raides. Je les ai bouclés grâce à une permanente. Maryam les a bouclés naturellement. Un rêve de petite fille, d'avoir les cheveux bouclés, ondulés comme ceux d'Aurore, la princesse de Disney, _La Belle au bois dormant_. Mais j'ai pas fait la couleur, ça m'irait pas d'être blonde. Physiquement, j'entends. Parce qu'intellectuellement, parfois, je peux faire comme les blondes des BD ou des blagues, voire même pire ^^_

_Reviews ? Mon seul salaire ?_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Préparation à une visite

_Merci à Delphlys, glagla60800 et La Louve pour leurs reviews et encouragements ! Merci, vraiment, même si ce n'est qu'un petit mot de seulement cinq lettres, ça aide vraiment à poster, les reviews, alors merci ! Et, La Louve, ma petite chatoune va mieux, elle est maintenant sous médocs jusqu'à mercredi prochain, mais elle va mieux ^^_

_Au fait, je ne vous ai pas dit, lecteurs, d'où m'est venue l'idée d'écrire cette fiction, non ? Eh bien, c'est en regardant le film _Les Choristes_, et en écoutant les chansons du film, que j'ai eu envie de traiter de l'enfance. Étant à fond dans des lectures de fictions sur HP, j'en suis arrivée à écrire cette histoire._

_Et, si les chapitres sont courts, ce n'est que parce que j'ai découpé l'histoire comme ça. Il y a une suite que j'ai déjà écrite, mais je n'ai pas fini, et je ne vais pas tout publier en bloc : où serait le suspense, sinon ?_

_Disclaimer (parce qu'il en faut bien un) : RIEN ne m'appartient, TOUT est à JK Rowling, SAUF l'histoire en elle-même, et le personnage de Maryam._

_Fiction dédicacée à Aesalys._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Rappel chapitre 2 :

_Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore avait transplané avec la petite, en direction de Pré-au-Lard, et l'avait amenée à la Tête de Sanglier, afin de voir avec son frère, Aberforth, ce qu'il conviendrait de faire de la petite. Il avait également trouvé le livret de famille dans un tiroir de la maison, lorsqu'il l'avait fouillée, et savait donc le prénom de la gamine. Maryam. Un prénom arabe, pour une fillette visiblement européenne. Mais après tout, peut-être était-ce un choix de la part de ses parents, d'élever leurs enfants dans une idéologie d'ouverture d'esprit._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Préparation à une visite au ministère.**

Quelques jours plus tard, les aurors vinrent à la Tête de Sanglier, trouver le directeur et leur unique témoin. Ils les trouvèrent attablés, les deux frères Dumbledore tentant de faire parler la petite, sans succès.

"Professeur Dumbledore, monsieur Dumbledore, nous sommes venus interroger l'enfant.  
- Je suis navré, messieurs, mais il se trouve que la petite Maryam est traumatisée, et elle n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis que je l'ai trouvée.  
- Pas un mot ?  
- Non, aucun. Je suis désolé, vraiment, mais tant qu'elle ne parlera pas à nouveau, je crains qu'un interrogatoire ne soit impossible.  
- Voyons, Albus, vous savez bien qu'il y a un moyen.  
- Vous voulez dire... Mais c'est illégal, Alastor !  
- Si cela peut faire avancer notre enquête, où est le mal ?  
- Enfin, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !  
- Et si c'est vous qui le faites, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- ...

- Vous voyez ! En tant qu'expert dans cette branche de la magie, vous pourriez vous le permettre, non ?  
- Il faudrait réunir deux conditions pour ce faire : l'accord du Magenmagot, et l'accord de la principale concernée. Sans cela, je ne laisserai personne le faire.  
- ... Bien. Il faudra donc aller devant le Magenmagot et leur expliquer la situation. Il faudra également que vous expliquiez ce dont il s'agit à la petite, afin qu'elle puisse comprendre tous les tenants et les aboutissants de cette affaire.  
- Oui, je le sais. Que pensez-vous de ce samedi, pour passer devant les juges ?  
- Ça me paraît bien. Pouvez-vous vous charger d'envoyer un hibou, Albus ? Je crains que je n'aurai pas le temps de le faire.  
- Bien sûr, Alastor, bien sûr."

Ils se saluèrent, et les aurors partirent, laissant les deux hommes et la fillette comme ils les avaient trouvés. La petite Maryam dévisageait le directeur, le visage inexpressif, bien qu'une lueur de curiosité se lisait dans ses yeux. Albus ferma la porte, se retourna, se dirigea vers la table, s'assit face à la petite, et planta son regard bleu dans celui chocolat. Il lui sourit, se racla la gorge, croisa ses doigts ensemble, et posa ses mains sur la table.

"Maryam. Le monsieur qui vient de partir est un ami à moi. Tu l'as vu le jour de notre rencontre. Tu t'en souviens ?  
- ... _Elle hocha la tête._  
- Bien. Comme tu le sais, nous sommes des sorciers. Les méchants qui sont venus chez toi avant sont aussi des sorciers, mais ils sont des hors-la-loi. Ce qu'ils ont fait, ils n'avaient pas le droit de le faire. Tu comprend ?  
- ... _Elle acquiesça, le regard grave._  
- Bien. Seulement, si nous connaissons le nom de leur organisation, nous ne savons pas qui ils sont, et sans leurs identités, il nous sera impossible de les arrêter. Nous sommes venus là où tu habitais pour trouver des survivants. Il se trouve que tu es la seule que nous ayons pu retrouver. Tous les autres sont montés au ciel.  
- ... _Ses poings serrés tremblaient, les larmes avaient envahi ses yeux, mais elle demeurait concentrée sur ce qu'on lui disait._  
- C'est pourquoi les aurors -c'est l'équivalent sorcier des policiers si tu veux-, c'est pourquoi ils veulent que tu dises ce que tu as vu. Mais personne ne t'obligera à parler si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, d'accord ?  
- ... _Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, un sourire triste aux lèvres._  
- Alastor, mon ami, m'a proposé une alternative. Vois-tu, en tant que sorciers, nous pouvons faire beaucoup de choses. Mais toutes ne sont pas accessibles à tous les sorciers, car il faut parfois beaucoup de puissance et d'entraînement pour certaines branches de la magie.  
- ... _Elle se redressa, intéressée._  
- En ce qui me concerne, je suis considéré comme l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de ma génération et de mon époque. Et là, j'en arrive à la possibilité qu'a proposée Alastor. L'une des capacités que j'ai acquises, c'est la magie de l'esprit. C'est-à-dire que je peux, grâce à une incantation, entrer dans la tête d'une personne en la regardant dans les yeux, voir ce qu'elle pense, et en cherchant, je peux voir ses souvenirs. Tu me comprends ?  
- ... _Elle hocha la tête, très sérieuse et très concentrée._  
- Bien. C'est cela qui m'a été proposé. Si tu es d'accord, et uniquement à cette condition, je pourrai aller dans ta tête et voir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je te promets que jamais je n'irai dans ton esprit sans que tu sois d'accord. D'ailleurs, la loi sorcière ne le permet pas. Quant au Magenmagot, il s'agit d'une Cour de juges qui font les lois et qui s'occupent de faire respecter la justice.  
- ... _Nouvel hochement de tête._  
- Voilà. Je ne te demande pas maintenant ce que tu veux. Nous irons samedi au ministère, tous les deux, et tu donneras ta réponse à ce moment-là, aux juges. On est mardi, tu as donc quatre jours pour y réfléchir. Mais tu sais, si tu acceptes, on pourra certes avoir plus de possibilités d'arrêter ces méchants sorciers, mais si je rentre dans ta tête, tu verras tout ce que je verrai, et tu revivras les souvenirs que je voudrais voir. Cela risque d'être très difficile. C'est pour ça que tu as quatre jours pour y penser, et prendre une décision."

* * *

_... Reviews, please ?_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Audience au ministère

_Et voici le chapitre 4, très chers lecteurs !_

_Merci Delphlys, merci glagla60800, et merci La Louve, pour vos reviews et encouragements ! J'espère ne pas trop faire de OOC, mais évidemment, dans une fiction, on ne peut pas respecter entièrement le caractère des personnages. Je suis contente que mon Dumbledore plaise ! Et pour le prénom de Maryam, j'ai cherché des prénoms féminins sur google, par ordre alphabétique, je voulais un prénom qui ne soit ni français, ni anglais, ni américain. Un prénom à consonance à la fois étrangère, et à la fois familière. Je trouvais que 'Myriam' était trop répandu. Et quand j'ai vu 'Maryam', ça a été le déclic : j'ai adopté ce prénom._

_**Petite précision qui a quand même son importance : le moment de l'histoire. Le moment du massacre se déroule le week-end avant les vacances de Noël. Ce qui fait que le jour de l'audience au ministère est aussi le premier jour des vacances. J'imagine que Dumbledore a demandé à MacGonnagal de le remplacer dans ses tâches de directeur le temps d'une semaine, en sa qualité de sous-directrice, lui permettant ainsi de se consacrer à Maryam, avec l'aide de son frère Aberforth.**_

_Autre précision (peut-être moins importante) : une de mes rares qualités est d'être une grosse maniaque de l'orthographe (ça peut se transformer en défaut quand je me mets à faire chier les autres), et donc, je suis certaine que mon histoire ne contient aucune faute de ce point de vue-là._

_Sinon, j'ai plus de 230 lecteurs pour l'instant, et je n'ai que 3 reviews par chapitre, ce qui me fait, pour l'instant, un total de 9 reviews. Alors je pose la question : où est l'erreur ? Non, je ne vous en veux pas de ne pas forcément laisser de review, mais ça ne mange pas de pain d'en faire une, non ? C'est anonyme, la longueur que vous voulez, et je ne pourrai pas venir vous assassiner :)_

_Bon, j'arrête de me plaindre comme une pleurnicheuse._

_Disclaimer (parce qu'il en faut bien un) : RIEN ne m'appartient, TOUT est à JK Rowling, SAUF l'histoire en elle-même, et le personnage de Maryam._

_Fiction dédicacée à Aesalys._

_Enfin : Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Rappel chapitre 3 :**

_-Voilà. Je ne te demande pas maintenant ce que tu veux. Nous irons samedi au ministère, tous les deux, et tu donneras ta réponse à ce moment-là, aux juges. On est mardi, tu as donc quatre jours pour y réfléchir. Mais tu sais, si tu acceptes, on pourra certes avoir plus de possibilités d'arrêter ces méchants sorciers, mais si je rentre dans ta tête, tu verras tout ce que je verrai, et tu revivras les souvenirs que je voudrais voir. Cela risque d'être très difficile. C'est pour ça que tu as quatre jours pour y penser, et prendre une décision."_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Audience au ministère.**

Les quatre jours passèrent, et le samedi fut vite là. Dumbledore avait envoyé son hibou, et la réponse lui était parvenue, positive. L'audience avait lieu dans la matinée, et les aurors avaient également été prévenus.

Au moment de partir, la petite Maryam, sa peluche sous le bras, tendit sa main libre vers Albus, qui comprit, et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant doucement contre lui. Ils transplanèrent, arrivant dans une ruelle sombre de Londres. Le vieil homme en sortit, et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers une cabine téléphonique rouge. Il en composa le mot de passe, expliquant ce qu'ils allaient voir à la gamine. La cabine descendit comme un ascenseur, et ils se retrouvèrent au centre du ministère, où de nombreux sorciers allaient et venaient, visiblement pressés. Dumbledore raffermit son étreinte sur la fillette crispée, et s'avança vers l'accueil, obtint le lieu de l'audience, et s'y rendit, passant par deux ascenseurs différents, et par pas moins de cinq étages, avant d'atteindre son objectif.

Il pénétra dans la salle d'audience, Maryam toujours blottie contre lui, et de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers eux, ce qui eut pour effet que la petite fille enfouit son visage dans la longue barbe blanche. Les juges et les aurors sourirent, attendris par la réaction enfantine. Dumbledore alla s'asseoir dans le box des témoins, la petite jetant de petits coups d'œil timides, bien qu'elle savait à peu près à quoi s'attendre, ayant été avertie par les deux frères.

"Bien, audience numéro neuf de cette journée, annonça le Ministre d'une voix forte, frappant de son marteau son bureau, ramenant le silence dans la salle. À présent que tous les convoqués sont arrivés, nous pouvons commencer. Déjà, rappelons que cette audience a lieu à la demande de l'auror Alastor Maugrey, et du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Auror Maugrey, dites-nous pourquoi vous avez réclamé cette audience.

- Auror Alastor Maugrey, j'ai fait cette demande à la suite du massacre dans Londres de la semaine dernière. Nous n'avons malheureusement pu retrouver qu'un seul survivant, la fillette qui est dans les bras du professeur Dumbledore. C'est même lui qui l'a retrouvée, cachée dans la cave de sa maison. Ses parents et son frère ont été tués. J'ai demandé cette audience afin de vous demander l'autorisation d'user de légilimancie sur la petite, de manière à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Et pour quelle raison voulez-vous utiliser cette pratique normalement défendue ?

- Parce qu'à cause du traumatisme, cette petite n'a pas prononcé un mot, de ce que m'en a dit Albus, qui l'a recueillie.

- Professeur Dumbledore, est-ce vrai ?

- Oui, ce que vous dit ce bon Alastor n'est que la pure vérité. Maryam ici présente est muette, en tout cas depuis que je l'ai trouvée.

- Je vois. Mais comment connaissez-vous son prénom, si elle ne parle pas ?

- J'ai également fouillé sa maison, lorsque je me suis rendu compte qu'elle ne parlerait pas avant un moment, et qu'elle était trop jeune pour savoir écrire. J'ai trouvé son livret de famille, où les noms de ses parents et de son frère sont aussi présents.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, voyons qui est d'accord avec l'utilisation de la légilimancie sur la petite.

- Attendez !

- Qu'y a-t-il, Dumbledore ?

- Je voudrais également demander deux conditions, dans le cas où vous seriez d'accord avec le fait de pénétrer son esprit.

- Allez-y, dites toujours.

- Je souhaiterais être celui qui exécute cette pratique.

- Jusque là, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. La deuxième condition ?

- Que ce ne soit fait que si Maryam nous donne son accord. Je lui ai expliqué mardi dernier tout ce que cela pourrait impliquer, et elle m'a signifié qu'elle avait compris.

- Peut-être est-elle trop jeune pour prendre une telle décision. Avez-vous trouvé son âge dans son livret de famille ?

- Oui, elle a quatre ans.

- Elle est bien jeune.

- Certes, mais je suis sûr qu'elle peut décider elle-même si elle veut que quelqu'un s'introduise ou non dans sa tête.

- ... Très bien. À présent, que ceux qui sont pour l'utilisation de la légilimancie sur une fillette de quatre ans lèvent la main."

Les trois quarts des mains se levèrent, faisant déclarer au Ministre que cette décision serait appliquée par Albus Dumbledore, si la fillette était d'accord. À ces mots, tous les regards convergèrent vers la petite Maryam, qui rougit, resserrant son lapin contre elle.

"Maryam, dit doucement Dumbledore, que décide-tu ? Acceptes-tu que j'entre dans ta tête, au risque de revivre le souvenir que l'on cherche ?"

Un silence se fit, la petite regardant gravement autour d'elle, dévisageant les personnes présentes dans la salle d'audience, avant de se retourner vers le vieil homme. Plantant son regard chocolat dans celui bleu ciel, elle hocha doucement la tête, acceptant. Des soupirs de soulagement se firent alors entendre. Le directeur se tourna vers le Ministre, qui comprit, et lui demanda de s'exécuter.

Dumbledore se leva alors, emmena la petite au milieu de la salle, lui expliquant qu'il fallait que tout le monde constate qu'il obéissait. Elle acquiesça, compréhensive, bien qu'elle demeure rouge de gêne. Il la posa sur la chaise centrale, la faisant paraître minuscule. Elle sourit timidement, et le Ministre lui assura que tout se passerait bien, qu'elle était en sûreté. Dumbledore sortit sa baguette, la dirigea vers la fillette, lui demanda de le regarder dans les yeux, et prononça la formule, _legilimens_.

Le silence se fit dans la salle, cependant que le visage de la petite Maryam se crispait, sans qu'elle ne montre toutefois un quelconque signe de résistance. Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans un silence quasi-religieux, les seuls changements visibles étant les expressions passant sur le visage de l'enfant, et parfois des larmes. Mais, à la plus grande stupéfaction, elle resta silencieuse, ne laissant pas même un gémissement lui échapper.

Finalement, lorsque Dumbledore leva sa baguette, la petite Maryam s'affaissa, poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, et se frotta les yeux, essuyant les larmes lui ayant échappé. Le vieux directeur s'avança vers elle, une lueur de tendresse visible dans le regard, et la prit dans ses bras, l'enlaçant avec douceur.

Le Ministre se racla alors la gorge, faisant sursauter la fillette, qui avait les nerfs à vif. Dumbledore se retourna, sans lâcher l'enfant, et expliqua alors qu'il donnerait le souvenir aux aurors le lundi suivant, soit deux jours plus tard, ne souhaitant pas détailler les faits devant une gamine déjà bien ébranlée. Compréhensif, le Ministre accepta.

Soudain, une femme se leva, toussota, et demanda ce que l'on comptait faire d'une fillette moldue, étant donné qu'elle n'avait normalement pas le droit de connaître l'existence du monde de la magie, et encore moins de la société sorcière. Ladite fillette frissonna sous le ton dur de la femme, comprenant qu'elle n'était pas appréciée de tout le monde.

"Voyons, ce n'est ni le moment, ni le sujet de cette audience, protesta Dumbledore.

- Professeur, je suis désolé d'avoir à dire ça, mais Miss Walter a raison, intervint le Ministre. Les moldus, selon nos lois, ne doivent rien connaître de notre existence, et vous le savez bien. Il est possible que cette petite devienne une sorcière un jour, mais dans le cas où cela ne serait pas, il faut lui effacer la mémoire, et la ramener à la famille qu'il lui reste.

- En fait... Dans son esprit, elle m'a fait une demande.

- Une demande ?

- Oui... Il se trouve qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre famille que ses parents et son frère, vous pouvez vérifier dans son livret de famille, et elle me considère comme son sauveur.

- Elle n'a pas tord, Albus, c'est vous qui l'avez retrouvée.

- Certes. Mais comme elle s'est attachée à moi, elle a demandé à ce que je devienne son deuxième père.

- Que vous l'adoptiez ?!

- C'est cela. En ce qui me concerne, je suis pas mal occupé, avec ma fonction de directeur de Poudlard entre autres, mais je pense que je pourrais l'adopter, avec l'accord du Magenmagot, bien sûr.

- Bien sûr. Puis-je demander à Maryam ce qu'elle en pense ? Je ne doute pas de votre parole, mais cela vous ressemblerait de mentir sur un tel sujet. Vous êtes homme à tout faire pour protéger une fillette.

- Je vous en prie, allez-y. Je vais même m'éloigner de quelques mètres, pour que vous voyiez que je ne cherche pas à l'influencer.

- Merci. Mais avant cela, n'a-t-elle véritablement aucune famille ?

- Dans le souvenir que je confierai aux aurors, ils verront le frère de Maryam mentir à Vous-Savez-Qui, en lui disant que sa sœur était chez ses grands-parents pour le week-end.

- Et qu'en est-il de ses grands-parents ?

- Ils sont décédés l'année dernière dans un accident.

- Je vois. Ce garçon a été très courageux et intelligent, pour mentir ainsi. Bien, faites ce que vous avez dit, Albus.

- Oui, je m'éloigne."

Le directeur joignit le geste à la parole, la petite Maryam le suivant du regard, mais ne cherchant pas à le retenir, ayant compris la situation. Puis elle se tourna vers le Ministre, et lui fit un petit sourire timide, lui indiquant par là qu'elle était disposée à répondre à ses questions.

"Bien, Maryam, c'est bien ton prénom ?

- ... _Elle acquiesça._

- Alors Maryam, tu as quatre ans, c'est bien ça ?

- ... _Elle hocha la tête, simplement._

- Et est-ce que c'est vrai que tu n'as pas d'autre famille que tes parents et ton frère ?

- ... _Les larmes aux yeux, elle baissa la tête, avant d'acquiescer._

- Je vois. Et ce qu'a affirmé le professeur Dumbledore, comme quoi tu voudrais qu'il t'adopte, est-ce vrai ?

- ... _Elle sourit doucement, chassant ses larmes, et hocha vigoureusement la tête._

- Très bien. Que ceux qui sont d'accord avec la demande de ces deux personnes, lèvent la main."

Cette fois, seule une dizaine de juges ne levèrent pas la main, tous les autres le firent, émus par la demande de la fillette. Le fait qu'elle soit mignonne jouait probablement beaucoup.

* * *

_... Reviews ?_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le bureau du directeur

_Voici le cinquième chapitre, très chers !_

_Encore merci à La Louve et à Delphlys pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur, vraiment ! Et, __Delphlys, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais une chieuse, voyons, qui t'as mis pareille idée dans la tête ? Et puis, ta critique est constructive, au contraire, j'apprécie que tu aies pris la peine d'écrire ce que tu pensais. Et en y réfléchissant, c'est vrai que c'est peu crédible que Maryam se fasse adopter aussi vite, mais si je l'ai fait ainsi, c'est pour qu'elle reste dans le monde de la magie de manière crédible, justement ^^ Quant à la manière de formuler sa demande... Après tout, on n'a pas assisté à la conversation mentale entre notre Dumby national et Maryam, alors on peut supposer que Dumbledore a proposé à Maryam de l'adopter, de devenir sa nouvelle famille, sans non plus effacer l'ancienne, et qu'elle a accepté. Après ta remarque, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait s'être passé comme ça. Et pour la maturité de Maryam, eh bien, elle est simplement encore sous le choc et encore effrayée, alors elle ne va rien faire d'irréfléchi ou d'immature contre des sorciers qui lui font peur. Enfin, pour le côté mélodramatique, ça va s'atténuer par la suite ^^_

_Disclaimer (parce qu'il en faut bien un) : RIEN ne m'appartient, TOUT est à JK Rowling, SAUF l'histoire en elle-même, et le personnage de Maryam._

_Fiction dédicacée à Aesalys._

_Enfin : Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Rappel chapitre 4 :**

_Cette fois, seule une dizaine de juges ne levèrent pas la main, tous les autres le firent, émus par la demande de la fillette. Le fait qu'elle soit mignonne jouait probablement beaucoup._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le bureau du directeur.**

Le directeur et Maryam allèrent ensuite faire enregistrer la fillette sous son nouveau nom, Maryam Dumbledore. La fillette eut un sourire éclatant en l'entendant, faisant également sourire son nouveau père, qui serra sa main. Ils sortirent ensuite du ministère, et Albus les emmena dans la même ruelle isolée, afin de transplaner pour Pré-au-Lard. Il lui proposa alors de lui faire visiter son école, profitant du fait que c'était les vacances de Noël. Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, enthousiaste à l'idée de découvrir le château dont lui avait tant parlé celui qui était désormais son oncle, Aberforth.

Ils transplanèrent alors dans le bureau directorial, et la première chose que remarqua Maryam fut le splendide oiseau rouge. Elle lâcha la main de son père, et se dirigea vers le perchoir, ne cessant pas un seul instant de fixer le magnifique oiseau. Arrivée au niveau du perchoir, elle s'arrêta, tendit timidement sa main libre, l'autre tenant toujours son lapin, et effleura doucement le plumage rouge et doré. L'oiseau se mit alors à chanter, ses yeux noirs la fixant d'un air doux. Elle sourit, la mélodie la détendant sensiblement.

"Cet oiseau est un phénix, et il s'appelle Fumseck, expliqua Albus, qui s'était approché.

- ... _Elle continua à sourire, acquiesçant de temps en temps, pour montrer qu'elle était attentive, ou qu'elle comprenait._

- Tu sais, Maryam, les phénix sont des oiseaux merveilleux et magiques. Ils sont capables de soulever des charges au moins dix fois plus lourdes qu'eux. Tu es comme un poids plume, pour lui. En plus, si jamais tu venais à être blessée, par une coupure par exemple, si Fumseck est présent, tu peux être sûre qu'il se mettra à pleurer.

- ... _Elle écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite, et tourna la tête vers son père, un air d'incompréhension dansant dans ses yeux._

- Vois-tu, les larmes de phénix sont utilisées dans des potions de soin. Si un phénix pleure au-dessus de toi, et que ses larmes touchent tes blessures, tu seras soignée, instantanément. Elles disparaîtront, purement et simplement. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

- ... _Elle hocha la tête, se retournant vers Fumseck, qui chantait toujours, ne cessant pas de caresser son plumage, ravie._

- Et tu sais... Les phénix ne peuvent pas mourir. Enfin... Ils vieillissent, comme tout le monde, et leur vie s'achève, comme tout le monde... Mais, lorsqu'ils arrivent au terme de leur vie, au lieu de s'endormir pour ne jamais se réveiller, ils prennent feu, ils s'enflamment, littéralement, et se transforment en un tas de cendres. Ensuite, de ces cendres, un bébé phénix en sort, et ce bébé est le phénix qui s'est enflammé juste avant. C'est en ça que les phénix sont immortels : ils renaissent de leurs cendres.

- ... _La petite avait entrouvert la bouche, absolument sidérée, mais également émerveillée._

- Tu vois, je peux demander à Fumseck de veiller sur toi. Il est fort, il pourra te porter, te faire voler dans les airs, te faire découvrir beaucoup de choses, et te soigner s'il t'arrive quelque chose. Nous ne passerons pas tout notre temps ensemble, j'ai beaucoup de travail, en tant que directeur de cette école, et tu voudras probablement faire tes propres expériences et découvertes par toi-même, ce qui est normal. Aussi, je serai plus rassuré en sachant que tu as un protecteur avec toi. Fumseck comprend absolument tout du langage humain, je suis presque sûr qu'il est d'accord avec moi."

Un cri mélodieux se fit entendre de la part du phénix, confirmant les dires d'Albus.

"Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Tu vois, il t'aime déjà !"

Maryam sourit, fière d'elle, et tendit son bras libre. Fumseck comprit l'invitation, mais se percha, non pas sur son bras, mais sur son épaule. Le directeur expliqua à sa fille que c'était pour éviter qu'elle ne se fatigue le bras. Le sourire de Maryam s'élargit encore plus, si cela était possible. Puis elle tourna doucement sur elle-même, observant le bureau qui l'entourait. Elle se déplaça çà et là, observant avec curiosité les objets tous plus loufoques les uns que les autres, et déposa son lapin dans le siège des visiteurs, de manière à avoir les mains libres. Le directeur lui expliqua le phénomène des tableaux, les anciens directeurs ayant commencé à leur parler, ou dormant pour certains en ronflant, ce qui fit sourire Maryam. Elle pointa du doigt un vieux chapeau aux innombrables plis, alors le directeur l'attrapa et lui tendit, lui demandant d'être soigneuse.

Elle sursauta et manqua de le lâcher lorsqu'il parla, révélant la forme d'un visage, et Albus lui expliqua la fonction de cet artefact, lui indiquant aussi son nom, _choixpeau_. Elle hocha la tête, comprenant le mélange des deux mots, _choix_, car ce chapeau choisit la maison des élèves, et _peau_, en référence au fait qu'il était un chapeau, tout simplement. _Choix-peau_. Elle le déposa doucement sur le bureau, faisant attention à ne pas l'abîmer, ni le brusquer. À sa grande surprise, l'objet magique la remercia de ses attentions, et lui dit que cette douceur pourrait la faire aller à la maison Poufsouffle. Il en profita pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement des quatre maisons de Poudlard. La petite écouta attentivement le vieux chapeau usé. Ainsi, Gryffondor correspondait aux personnes hardies, courageuses et fonceuses, Serdaigle aux personnes intelligentes, sages et studieuses, Poufsouffle aux personnes loyales, justes et patientes, et Serpentard aux personnes rusées, orgueilleuses et ambitieuses.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit d'examiner le bureau, bien qu'elle savait qu'elle y retournerait, qu'elle n'avait pas fini de farfouiller dedans, elle se dirigea vers la porte, qu'elle devinait être la porte d'entrée et de sortie du bureau, Fumseck toujours perché sur son épaule, et son lapin toujours assis sur sa chaise.

"Tu laisses ta peluche ici ?

- ... _Elle hocha la tête, souriante._

- C'est vrai, ton lapin ne risque rien dans mon bureau. Tu veux visiter le château, je suppose ?

- ... _Elle acquiesça, trépignant déjà d'impatience._

- Très bien, très bien, étant donné que nous avons la journée devant nous, je vais te faire visiter les lieux principaux. Pour le reste, tu pourras visiter toute seule, tant que Fumseck reste avec toi, tu peux aller où tu veux. Il sait se battre, et il pourra te défendre si besoin."

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, ils sortirent, descendant les escaliers tournant, et Albus arrêta Maryam, lui indiquant la gargouille.

"Maryam, cette gargouille est le gardien de mon bureau. C'est grâce à elle que tu sauras que c'est mon bureau. Normalement, il faut un mot de passe pour qu'elle laisse passer quelqu'un qui veut entrer, mais je vais m'arranger pour qu'elle te laisse toujours passer. Tu seras une privilégiée, Maryam. Normalement, seul le directeur peut entrer sans mot de passe.

- ... _Elle s'avança vers son père, et lui serra la jambe, lui faisant un gros câlin pour le remercier._

- Oui, tu es une enfant intelligente. Allez, on va commencer par la bibliothèque, d'accord ?"

* * *

_... Reviews, please ?_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Rencontre dans les couloirs

_Désolée de ne pas avoir publié aussi vite que d'habitude, mais... Bon, d'accord, on ne va pas se mentir, j'avais oublié, voilà ! Au moins, je suis honnête, pas vrai ?_

_Merci à glagla60800 et à La Louve pour vos reviews ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que mon histoire est toujours appréciée !_

_Et, La Louve, merci de ta fidélité, **vraiment** !_

_Disclaimer (parce qu'il en faut bien un) : RIEN ne m'appartient, TOUT est à JK Rowling, SAUF l'histoire en elle-même, et le personnage de Maryam._

_Fiction dédicacée à Aesalys._

_Enfin : Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Rappel chapitre 5 :**

_"Maryam, cette gargouille est le gardien de mon bureau. C'est grâce à elle que tu sauras que c'est mon bureau. Normalement, il faut un mot de passe pour qu'elle laisse passer quelqu'un qui veut entrer, mais je vais m'arranger pour qu'elle te laisse toujours passer. Tu seras une privilégiée, Maryam. Normalement, seul le directeur peut entrer sans mot de passe._

_- ... Elle s'avança vers son père, et lui serra la jambe, lui faisant un gros câlin pour le remercier._

_- Oui, tu es une enfant intelligente. Allez, on va commencer par la bibliothèque, d'accord ?"_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Rencontre dans les couloirs.**

Ils se dirigèrent alors tranquillement vers leur destination, la fillette s'émerveillant devant tous les tableaux, leur offrant ses plus beaux sourires, les personnages la saluant avec courtoisie, Albus lui ayant déjà expliqué ce qu'il en était des tableaux magiques, car il y avait les portraits des anciens directeurs dans son bureau, qu'elle avait déjà vus.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent le concierge, Argus Rusard, accompagné de sa chatte, Miss Teigne. Un temps d'arrêt se fit de la part de toutes les personnes, avant que la petite Maryam s'avance vers Miss Teigne, s'accroupisse, et tende la main, doucement, en une invitation aux caresses.

"Monsieur le directeur, qui est cette petite ?

- Bonjour à vous aussi, Argus.

- ... Oui, bonjour, monsieur le directeur. Alors ?

- Maryam, je te présente Argus Rusard, le concierge de l'école, et sa chatte, Miss Teigne. Argus, je vous présente Maryam, ma fille.

- Votre fille ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez marié !

- Oh, mais je ne suis pas marié, Argus. Maryam est ma fille adoptive. Elle a perdu sa famille la semaine dernière dans un raid de Mangemorts, et est la seule survivante de son quartier. N'ayant plus de famille, elle a formulé le souhait que je l'adopte, et j'ai accepté.

- Oh. Je vois. Mais ça fait beaucoup de contraintes, de s'occuper d'un enfant si jeune. Elle a quel âge, d'ailleurs ?

- Elle a quatre ans et demi. Elle en aura cinq début juillet.

- C'est ce que je dis, elle est très jeune ! Comment voulez-vous vous en occuper, vous qui êtes déjà si occupé ?

- Je ne serai pas le seul à m'en occuper, voyons. Il y a mon frère à la Tête de Sanglier, et j'ai déjà assigné Fumseck comme garde du corps, au cas où elle se perd, ou si elle fait une mauvaise rencontre. Ils s'apprécient déjà mutuellement beaucoup. D'ailleurs, je vois qu'elle a également charmé Miss Teigne.

- Que... Quoi ?! Miss Teigne ! Elle ronronne !"

En effet, la si réputée teigneuse chatte du plus teigneux des concierges s'était allongée sur le dos, offrant son ventre aux caresses de la fillette, ronronnant de bien-être, faisant sourire la petite Maryam. D'abord stupéfait, le concierge se calma, voyant que la gamine ne faisait rien de mal à sa princesse, au contraire. Il sourit, s'accroupit face à la gamine, et alla caresser la tête du félin, pour la passer ensuite dans le cou poilu. Les ronronnements s'accentuèrent.

"Maryam, c'est ça ?

- ... _Elle releva la tête, lui sourit et acquiesça._

- Mais... ?

- Argus, Maryam ne parle pas.

- Elle ne parle pas ?

- Non, je crains que le traumatisme de la perte de sa famille n'ait provoqué un mutisme.

- ... Je vois. Pauvre petite.

- Je ne la force pas à parler, je pense que cela viendra quand elle s'en sentira prête.

- Oui, je comprends. Maryam, tu vois Miss Teigne ?

- ... _La petite, souriant toujours, hocha positivement la tête._

- Tu es la première enfant qu'elle apprécie et qu'elle laisse approcher d'aussi près. Je crois que tu dois avoir un don avec les animaux. Ça n'est pas possible autrement.

- ... _Elle rougit, releva la tête et regarda le concierge, les yeux brillants, avant de se pencher et de lui déposer un bisou sur sa joue._"

La réaction de Rusard ne se fit pas attendre. Il sursauta, bafouilla, rougit, avant de sourire, gêné, et d'expliquer à une fillette curieuse qu'elle était la première à l'embrasser. (_NDA : doit-on plaindre Rusard de ne jamais avoir été embrassé ?_) Elle sourit simplement, contente d'avoir apporté un peu de bonne humeur à cet homme. Le directeur toussota, et indiqua à Maryam que la visite du château n'était pas finie, et qu'il fallait toujours qu'ils aillent à la bibliothèque. La fillette acquiesça, se redressa, salua Rusard, passa une dernière fois sa main dans le pelage du chat, et trottina vers son père, attendant qu'il lui indique la direction à prendre. Albus salua le concierge, le congédiant, attrapa la main enfantine, et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Rusard les salua, Miss Teigne miaula, déçue d'être ainsi délaissée, et se mit alors à suivre la fillette, trottinant au même rythme que l'enfant. Rusard fut alors forcé de les suivre, ne souhaitant pas se séparer de son chat, faisant rire doucement le directeur.

Ils atteignirent assez rapidement la bibliothèque, et Rusard attrapa Miss Teigne, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'entrer en ce lieu. Il salua à nouveau le directeur et sa fille, et partit, la chatte miaulant de déception dans ses bras, mais ne cherchant pas à se dégager.

* * *

_... Reviews, please ? Promis, je ne mords pas, et le petit clic sur le bouton en-dessous non plus ^^_

_Allez, quoi, j'ai plus de 500 lecteurs et seulement une dizaine de reviews, vous trouvez pas qu'il y a une petite erreur de calcul quelque part ? Même si c'est une review courte, même si vous dites pas grand-chose, que je sache si ça vous plaît, au moins. Vous pouvez même me proposer des idées pour améliorer ma fic. Parce que, même si j'ai une idée générale de comment ça va tourner, c'est toujours intéressant et enrichissant d'avoir des avis différents. Il n'y a pas d'idée stupide ou idiote. Tant qu'il y a un respect mutuel qui reste, je suis prête à accepter n'importe quelle critique et à répondre à n'importe quelle question (sauf si c'est pour dévoiler ce qui arrivera ensuite :D)_

_Et puis, je suis très contente d'avoir autant de lecteurs, même si un petit retour ne serait pas de trop !_

_Et j'ai vu qu'il y a des lecteurs de pays étrangers assez lointains, comme les États-Unis ou la Chine, et même de la Côte d'Ivoire, mais aussi de plus près, comme les Pays-Bas. S'il y en a qui veulent traduire ma fic dans d'autres langues, j'en serai honorée et ravie, je l'accepterai avec plaisir, tant qu'on me met au courant et qu'on précise que la version originale est de moi, bien sûr !_


	7. Chapitre 7 : La bibliothèque

_Le septième chapitre, mes amis ! Et oui, je publie vite, mais j'ai envie de voir vos réactions le plus vite possible... Impatiente, moi ? Oui, entièrement ! Et vous, vous ne l'êtes pas, à vouloir la suite ?_

_La Louve, glagla60800, merci pour vos reviews, une fois de plus, vous êtes un réel encouragement ! Non, sérieux, je stagnais dans l'histoire depuis quelques jours, et vos commentaires m'ont suffisamment réchauffé le cœur pour me permettre de trouver à nouveau de l'inspiration, alors merci ^^_

_La Louve, tu as visé juste ! Oui, Maryam a bel et bien un pouvoir... don... chose... capacité spéciale... Mais, même si je parsème des indices ici et là, les explications ne viennent pas tout de suite. Pour tout dire, je suis en train de les écrire, ces explications ! Et comme tu peux le constater, le n'oublie pas le chapitre suivant !_

_glagla60800, non, tu n'es pas anormale de plaindre Rusard, enfin ! Mdr :D Je pense que les fictions servent aussi à montrer différentes perceptions qu'on a, nous auteurs en herbe, des personnages. Il y a bien des fics où Dumbledore est un véritable connard, après tout ! Et puis, j'ai essayé de rendre certains personnages un peu plus... disons un peu plus humains. Il y aura certainement des OOC (= Out Of Character), même si j'essaierai quand même de respecter au maximum les personnalités d'origine des personnages._

_Disclaimer (parce qu'il en faut bien un) : RIEN ne m'appartient, TOUT est à JK Rowling, SAUF l'histoire en elle-même, et le personnage de Maryam._

_Fiction dédicacée à Aesalys._

_Enfin : Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Rappel chapitre 6 :**

_Ils atteignirent assez rapidement la bibliothèque, et Rusard attrapa Miss Teigne, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'entrer en ce lieu. Il salua à nouveau le directeur et sa fille, et partit, la chatte miaulant de déception dans ses bras, mais ne cherchant pas à se dégager._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La bibliothèque.**

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre du savoir de l'école, et Maryam s'arrêta, hypnotisée par tous ces livres, synonymes d'échappatoire, de rêveries. Elle avait toujours adoré les lectures que leurs faisaient ses parents, à elle et à son frère. Toutes ces histoires, tous ces mondes inventés, toute cette imagination déployée... Elle sembla s'illuminer, littéralement. Enfin, un lien, même infime, avec ses parents. Elle pourrait, lorsqu'elle aurait appris à lire, imaginer les voix de ses parents en narrateurs, lorsqu'elle serait plongée dans ces histoires. Au bord de la crise cardiaque de bonheur, elle sauta sur le directeur, faisant s'envoler Fumseck, et passa ses bras autour de son cou, lui embrassant la joue, avant d'enfouir son visage dans la longue barbe blanche, comme le Père Noël, nota-t-elle. Albus, lui, referma ses bras autour du petit corps, se redressa, portant la fillette, et se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil, où se tenait une Irma Pince à l'air justement très pincé.

"Irma, je vous présente ma fille adoptive, Maryam. Maryam, allez, décolle-toi, que je te présente Irma Pince, la bibliothécaire."

Maryam se décolla, obéissante, descendit des bras du directeur, se tourna vers Madame Pince, et la salua, lui offrant un sourire éblouissant. La bibliothécaire haussa un sourcil, surprise d'un tel enthousiasme, et hocha sèchement la tête à l'adresse de la fillette, qui ne s'en formalisa pas, comprenant qu'il faudrait qu'elle l'apprivoise. (_NDA : lol, comme un animal ?_)

"Votre fille adoptive, monsieur le directeur ?"

À nouveau, Dumbledore résuma l'histoire de la petite, expliquant les raisons de son adoption et le mutisme de la gamine. La bibliothécaire hochait la tête, émue malgré elle pour l'histoire si triste de cette petite, devinant que le sourire qu'elle affichait devait être en partie une façade, une protection.

"Irma, Maryam n'est âgée que de quatre ans, et je sais que les moldus n'enseignent l'écriture et la lecture qu'à partir de l'âge de six ans. Aussi est-elle encore analphabète.

- Je vois où vous voulez en venir, Albus. Bien sûr, en tant que directeur, vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps pour vous. C'est pour ça que votre phénix est avec elle, je suppose ?

- En effet, j'ai chargé Fumseck de veiller sur elle.

- Et vous avez bien fait. Elle est vraiment jeune. Je ne sais pas si c'était raisonnable de votre part d'adopter une petite si jeune, en comparaison de votre grand âge, sans compter les obligations que vous avez, mais c'est fait. Maintenant, l'important est de se concentrer sur la manière dont vous allez vous occuper de son éducation.

- Eh bien, vous avez admirablement bien résumé la situation.

- Albus ! Enfin, dites que vous voulez que je m'occupe de lui apprendre à lire et à écrire, au lieu de tourner autour du chaudron !

- ... Vous acceptez ?

- Vous allez me rendre chèvre.

- Expression moldue.

- On s'en fiche ! Oui, bien sûr que j'accepte, mais je ne pourrais pas m'occuper d'elle lorsque j'aurais des élèves ici, au risque qu'ils fassent n'importe quoi !

- Eh bien, vous pouvez lui apprendre pendant les vacances et le week-end, qu'en dites-vous ?

- Vous aviez déjà tout prévu, hein ?

- Ha ha ha, on ne peut rien vous cacher !

- Vous avez beau être l'un des plus grands sorciers, et le meilleur directeur que cette école ait jamais connu, vous n'en demeurez pas moins un sombre gamin.

- Certes. Je plaide coupable. Enfin, cette question est réglée, et j'avoue que vous me soulagez beaucoup.

- Enfin, monsieur le directeur, vous savez bien qu'on ne peut rien vous refuser !"

Ledit directeur ricana, franchement amusé.

Maryam, elle, déambulait entre les rangées, attendant que la discussion des adultes se finisse. Elle attrapa un volume au hasard, la couverture représentant un chaudron de bronze, l'ouvrit, et sourit face aux images de fleurs. Elle tourna quelques pages, et grimaça en voyant une espèce de scarabée ouvert, les organes à l'air. Elle referma le livre, le remit là où elle l'avait trouvé, sa grimace toujours sur son visage. Elle se retourna, et se dirigea vers les adultes, se disant que la dame ne serait probablement pas très contente de la voir farfouiller sans autorisation.

Elle trouva les deux adultes dans la même position que lorsqu'elle les avait laissés, à la différence près que son père se moquait de la dame, qui arborait un air vexé. La fillette fronça les sourcils, se demandant la raison de leur désaccord, avant de se dire que probablement, c'était à propos d'elle, que le directeur avait demandé une faveur pour elle à la dame, et que celle-ci ne voulait pas. Après, quant à savoir pourquoi son papa se moquait de la madame... Peut-être qu'il lui avait fait une farce et qu'elle l'avait mal prit ?

Albus et Madame Pince se tournèrent vers la fillette qui avait les sourcils froncés, un pli soucieux entre les yeux, l'air inquiet. La bibliothécaire fondit alors devant une attitude aussi mignonne, se leva, se dirigea vers la fillette, la prit dans ses bras, et lui assura que tout allait bien, que son père était juste un farceur, et qu'elle acceptait de lui apprendre à lire et à écrire, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Elle la relâcha, l'embrassa sur la joue, la lui pinça doucement, lui sourit gentiment, lui ébouriffa les cheveux, puis se releva, avant de lui expliquer que ça ne se ferait que lorsqu'elle le pourrait, soit pendant les vacances ou le week-end. Mais là, même si ils étaient actuellement en vacances, il s'agissait des vacances de Noël et du Nouvel An, et il n'était pas question de travailler lors de telles vacances, la signification l'en empêchant. Maryam sourit, amusée des réaction de cette dame d'un abord revêche, qui se révélait être quelqu'un de si gentil.

Le directeur assura à la petite qu'elle aurait d'autres occasions de visiter la bibliothèque, et qu'il fallait qu'il continue de lui faire visiter le reste du château.

"Albus, rassurez-moi, vous n'avez pas l'intention de l'emmener dans la forêt ?

- Eh bien peut-être pas aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas si on en aura le temps, mais je l'y emmènerai au plus tard demain, ça c'est sûr.

- Vous êtes complètement fou ! Déjà que c'est dangereux pour les élèves, mais alors pour une gamine de quatre ans, n'en parlons même pas !

- À votre avis, pourquoi ai-je demandé à Fumseck d'être son garde du corps ?

- Vous croyez sincèrement qu'un phénix sera suffisant pour l'empêcher de se fourrer dans les ennuis ?

- Pour l'en empêcher, non, peut-être pas, mais pour la protéger si elle se fourre dans des ennuis, comme vous dites, oui, je pense qu'il peut le faire. Ou en tout cas, si il n'est pas de taille ou qu'il risque de la mettre en danger en attaquant, il peut toujours la soulever, s'enfuir avec elle, et la mettre à l'abri.

- Vous êtes totalement irresponsable, Albus !

- Peut-être, mais je pense que chaque enfant gagne à se construire en faisant ses propres expériences et ses propres erreurs. Mais comme elle est très jeune, je lui met une protection, au travers de Fumseck.

- Allez, allez, partez avant que je ne fasse un malheur.

- Allons, Irma, vous...

- Partez, Albus, ou je vais vraiment me mettre en colère !

- Bon, bon..."

Il se retourna, faussement déçu, fit un clin d'œil à Maryam, laquelle leva les yeux au ciel, commençant à saisir la personnalité du vieux directeur. Elle se dirigea vers Madame Pince, lui fit une bise rapide sur la joue, lui sourit, fit demi-tour, alla attraper la main tendue de son père, et le suivit hors de la bibliothèque.

"Alors, que dirais-tu de visiter la Grande Salle ? Demanda Albus, les yeux pétillants.

- ... _Maryam écarquilla les yeux, avant de battre des mains, surexcitée, survoltée à l'idée de visiter ce lieu dont lui avait tant parlé Aberforth._

- Du calme, du calme voyons, nous avons tout notre temps !"

* * *

_... Reviews, please ? Allez, depuis trois chapitres, je suis passée de trois à deux reviews par chapitre, c'est pas parce que l'économie est en baisse que vous devez vous mettre en grève de reviews... si ? Et je n'ai jamais tué personne, à part des moustiques et des araignées. Et peut-être quelques fourmis. Mais jamais d'humain._


	8. Chap8 : Grande Salle et fausses frayeurs

_Le chapitre 8, oui, le voici, le voilà !_

_Guest, merci pour ces deux reviews, heureuse de compter une nouvelle lectrice et, surtout : pas besoin de me vouvoyer, voyons ! Voilà bien une chose que j'aime avec ce site, c'est qu'il n'est pas besoin de conventions qui sont, avouons-le, assez chiantes ^^ Tant qu'il y a un respect mutuel entre toutes les personnes qui communiquent par ce site, il n'y a aucun inconvénient à se tutoyer. D'ailleurs, je te tutoies, et je tutoies toutes les personnes qui m'écrivent pour deux bonnes raisons : elles me tutoient, d'abord, et ensuite, c'est une forme d'affection. C'est quand même plus sympa de se dire "tu", non ? Tu verras la suite assez vite, je publie assez rapidement, mais **je pense que je vais me mettre à ne publier qu'une fois par semaine, le week-end, de manière à ce que j'ai le temps d'écrire la suite**._

_La Louve, est-ce que je t'ai dit que je t'adorais ? Non ? Eh ben c'est fait, alors ! Aujourd'hui, mon grand frère adoré fête son anniversaire, il a 21 ans ! Désolée, déformation d'un excès de bonne humeur... En tout cas, je crois que tu fais exprès de m'encourager pour que je te remercie à chaque chapitre, pas vrai ? Espèce de serpentarde, va ! Mais j'en suis une aussi, après tout... J'ai fait le test, et j'ai donné toutes les informations sur mon profil, s'il y en a que ça intéresse... Et oui, je me fais de la pub, et j'assume entièrement ! Après tout, je ne me fait aucun profit, alors..._

_SophieDbdt, merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir ^^_

_**/!\ S'il-vous-plaît, lisez la note en bas du chapitre, SEULEMENT UNE FOIS QUE VOUS AUREZ LU LE CHAPITRE EN QUESTION, j'y donne des explications ^^**_

_Disclaimer (parce qu'il en faut bien un) : RIEN ne m'appartient, TOUT est à JK Rowling, SAUF l'histoire en elle-même, et le personnage de Maryam._

_Fiction dédicacée à Aesalys._

_Enfin : Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Rappel chapitre 7 :**

_"Alors, que dirais-tu de visiter la Grande Salle ? Demanda Albus, les yeux pétillants._

_- ... Maryam écarquilla les yeux, avant de battre des mains, surexcitée, survoltée à l'idée de visiter ce lieu dont lui avait tant parlé Aberforth._

_- Du calme, du calme voyons, nous avons tout notre temps !"_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Grande Salle et fausses frayeurs.**

Ils s'y dirigèrent tous deux, dans une ambiance bon enfant, Fumseck voletant joyeusement autour de Maryam, qui sautillait, faisait des pas danse absurdes, tournant autour d'un directeur amusé par son manège. Ils parvinrent à leur but quelques minutes plus tard, Maryam s'impatientant devant la trop grande taille de ce château, estimant qu'il leur fallait bien trop de temps pour aller d'un lieu à un autre, et qu'elle serait fatiguée avant d'avoir pu tout visiter. Évidemment, elle ne dit rien à voix haute, toujours plongée dans son mutisme post-traumatique, mais son attitude parlait pour elle, faisant sourire Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme ouvrit l'immense porte d'un coup de baguette, révélant une salle immense. Maryam comprit alors la signification du nom de cette salle, la Grande Salle. Elle s'avança de quelques mètres, s'arrêta, tourna sur elle-même, observant les quatre tables, les longues rangées de chaises vides, l'estrade sur laquelle se situait la table des professeurs. Elle leva les yeux, vit les milliers de bougies flottant dans les airs, se demanda un instant comment la cire faisait pour ne pas tomber sur la tête des élèves, puis observa plus haut, et fut absolument soufflée par la vision du plus beau ciel qu'elle ait jamais vu.

Alors que la fillette était perdue dans sa contemplation, le directeur la couvant du regard, des fantômes sortirent des murs, et s'approchèrent du vieil homme.

"Monsieur le directeur ?

- Mh ? Oh, pardonnez-moi, Baron, je ne vous avais pas vu !

- C'est bien la première fois que j'arrive à vous surprendre, monsieur le directeur !

- Oh, je vous en prie, Baron, appelez-moi Albus, tout simplement, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le répète ?

- Au moins une fois de plus, monsieur le directeur. Nous sommes venus, les autres fantômes et moi-même, comme vous pouvez le constater, parce que nous avons entendu une rumeur selon laquelle vous seriez désormais père.

- Et cette rumeur dit vrai, Baron. Je suppose qu'elle vient des tableaux ?

- Vous supposez bien. Vous ne nous présentez pas votre fille ?

- Si, bien sûr. Maryam ! Viens voir !"

La fillette se retourna, se figea un instant, surprise car, bien que son oncle l'avait informée de la présence des fantômes à Poudlard, elle ne s'attendait pas à les rencontrer si vite. Elle obéit au bout d'un petit moment, le temps de se remettre du choc, et de se convaincre de sa pensée qu'elle se serinait à elle-même en boucle. _Ils sont gentils, ils ne font de mal à personne, tonton Aberforth ne m'aurait pas menti, et papa me demande de venir, si ils étaient méchants, il me demanderait pas de venir, ils sont gentils, tout va bien, ils sont gentils, ils vont rien me faire._ Ainsi se répétait-elle ces pensées, telles un mantra, tentant de se rassurer et de s'enlever les a priori qu'elle nourrissait à propos des fantômes.

Arrivée au niveau du directeur et des fantômes, elle hocha la tête en direction de ces derniers, les saluant ainsi. Les fantômes sourirent, attendris, et tentèrent de se montrer le moins effrayants possible.

"Maryam, je te présente les fantômes les plus connus de Poudlard, et surtout ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de venir. Le choixpeau magique t'a expliqué le fonctionnement des quatre Maisons, mais il a oublié de te dire que chaque Maison est représentée par un fantôme.

- ... _Elle acquiesça, dévisageant curieusement les fantômes, estimant que même si elle ne savait pas compter, ils étaient trop nombreux par rapport au nombre de Maisons._

- Pour commencer, je te présente le Baron Sanglant, qui représente la maison Serpentard.

- Bien le bonjour, gente demoiselle, vous pouvez simplement m'appeler Baron.

- ... _Elle hocha la tête avec solennité, le considérant gravement._

- Hum, Baron, Maryam ne... Enfin, elle ne parle pas.

- Elle ne parle pas ? S'étonna une jeune fantôme à la voix criarde.

- Non Mimi, je ne peux que supposer que c'est dû au traumatisme de la perte de sa famille.

- Je vois, coupa le Baron, diplomate.

- Ensuite, voici la Dame Grise, qui représente la maison Serdaigle, et qui est normalement difficile à approcher.

- Très amusant, monsieur le directeur. Jeune fille, si vous vous sentez seule, ou avez besoin d'une présence calme, vous pourrez compter sur moi. En général, je flâne aux alentours de la bibliothèque ou du parc. Ce sont des lieux reposants.

- ... _Maryam hocha la tête, et sourit timidement à cette dame qu'elle trouvait si élégante, impressionnée._

- Eh bien, j'ai de moins en moins peur qu'elle se retrouve seule, cette petite ! S'amusa Dumbledore, rassuré.

- Vous ne présentez pas les autres fantômes, directeur, intervint un fantôme souriant.

- Oh, désolé, Sir Nicholas. Maryam, voici Sir Nicholas, qui représente Gryffondor.

- Enchanté, jolie demoiselle, fit le fantôme en s'inclinant devant une Maryam amusée.

- Et le représentant de Poufsouffle, le Moine Gras.

- Mademoiselle Dumbledore, ravi de faire votre connaissance. Si vous voulez sourire, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

- ... _Maryam plaça une main devant sa bouche, pouffant, à la fois amusée et soulagée de constater que les fantômes n'avaient finalement rien d'effrayant._

- Ensuite, voici Mimi, surnommée Mimi Geignarde, qui demeure généralement dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

- Alors c'est toi la fille du directeur ? T'es mignonne, pas comme moi. Non, me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que je suis loin d'être aussi belle ou aussi élégante que la Dame Grise. Enfin, t'as l'air d'être gentille. Par contre, si t'es prête à supporter les crises existentielles d'une fantôme très caractérielle, je t'en prie, viens me voir ! Ironisa la plus jeune fantôme.

- Voyons, Mimi, vous n'avez pas si mauvais caractère que cela...

- Mais je me connais, monsieur le directeur ! Je me connais ! Mais continuez la présentation, il y a plus intéressant que moi.

- Heu... Bien... Maryam, voici le professeur Binns qui, bien qu'il soit mort, continue d'enseigner l'Histoire de la Magie aux élèves. Il est d'ailleurs le seul professeur à être fantôme, et le seul fantôme à être professeur.

- ... _Maryam sourit à nouveau, amusée et curieuse._

- Enchanté Miss. Voulez-vous savoir comment je suis mort ?

- ... _Curieuse et intriguée par la question, elle hocha la tête._

- Eh bien, je suis bien vieux, vous voyez, j'étais déjà très vieux lorsque je suis mort. En fait, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. C'est un de mes élèves qui m'a fait remarquer que j'étais un fantôme, et non plus un homme vivant. En vérité, Miss, j'étais si vieux qu'un matin, je me suis réveillé devant la cheminée de la salle des professeurs, et je suis allé donner cours en laissant mon corps derrière moi.

- ... _Une main sur la bouche, Maryam riait silencieusement, se demandant comment c'était possible de mourir, de devenir un fantôme, et de ne pas s'en rendre compte._

- Gente demoiselle, méfiez-vous de Peeves. Il s'agit d'un esprit frappeur, à vrai dire le seul esprit frappeur du château, mais c'est déjà bien suffisant. Il n'est pas méchant, à proprement parler, mais il est très farceur, et ses blagues ne sont drôles que pour lui. Je suis le seul à avoir une certaine forme d'autorité sur lui, aussi, n'hésitez pas à me chercher, si besoin est."

Sur ces paroles, le Baron Sanglant s'inclina devant une Maryam redevenue sérieuse, écoutant avec attention ce qu'on lui disait. Elle acquiesça. Finalement, Maryam se sentait bien avec les fantômes. Et elle avait compris pourquoi on en avait peur : tous les fantômes n'étaient pas forcément gentils, comme Peeves, et à partir de là, on avait généralisé, rendant tous les fantômes méchants et effrayants. Alors, sans réfléchir, elle tendit sa main vers le Baron, souhaitant la lui serrer, en une poignée de main amicale. Mais, à sa surprise, le Baron eut un sourire triste et se recula légèrement, refusant son geste. La lèvre inférieure de la fillette se mit à trembler, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle ne comprenait pas.

"Je vous en prie, gente demoiselle, ne pleurez pas, voyons. Je ne refuse pas votre amitié, mais, voyez-vous, nous les fantômes sommes des êtres froids, nous ne possédons absolument aucune chaleur corporelle, d'ailleurs, nous n'avons pas de corps. Mais la première des lois les plus fondamentales qui existent entre les vivants et les fantômes, est que nous ne devons pas nous toucher. Cela peut arriver par accident, bien sûr, mais il ne faut pas que cela soit volontaire. La raison en est toute simple : cela serait très désagréable, aussi bien pour vous que pour le fantôme. Vous auriez l'impression qu'un seau d'eau glacée vous traverse, et le fantôme aurait la sensation d'être brûlé. Les vivants sont bien trop chauds pour nous."

Maryam s'était calmée peu à peu, les paroles du Baron entrant dans son cerveau, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait réagi trop vite. Elle rougit, gênée, et tortilla ses doigts, se mordillant les lèvres, en arrachant ainsi la peau morte.

"Voyons, arrêtez de vous mordre les lèvres, gente demoiselle, vous allez finir par vous faire mal ! Je ne vous serre pas la main, certes, mais j'accepte votre amitié."

L'enfant obéit à sa demande, sans néanmoins cesser de tortiller ses doigts, et lui offrit un sourire soulagé et ravi, heureuse de s'être fait un nouvel ami. Alors, à sa plus grande surprise, les autres fantômes s'avancèrent vers elle, les uns après les autres, et lui offrirent leur amitié, les uns après les autres, même la Dame Grise, pourtant si solitaire.

Quelques minutes se passèrent, durant lesquelles les fantômes abreuvaient la fillette d'histoires toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres quand, soudain, un rire moqueur se fit entendre, ramenant un silence inquiétant dans la salle. Maryam alla se réfugier dans les bras de son père, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, pas rassurée. Elle releva la tête de la barbe blanche, regardant autour d'elle afin de déterminer d'où provenait cet étrange rire. Elle le trouva, rapidement. Un fantôme, plutôt différent des autres, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres, ricanant d'un rire qui la fit frissonner. Elle devina alors qu'il s'agissait probablement de Peeves, celui-là même dont on lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'elle se méfie.

"Alors, on s'amuse sans moi ? Demanda l'esprit frappeur en s'approchant, les mains dissimulées dans le dos.

- Peeves ! Gronda le Baron Sanglant.

- Oui ? Vous avez dit quelque chose ? C'est qui, cette gamine ?

- Tu devrais faire montre d'un peu plus de respect, Peeves. Cette 'gamine', comme tu dis, est la fille du professeur Dumbledore, et elle s'appelle Maryam.

- La fille du directeur ? Il est marié ?

- Non Peeves, je ne suis pas marié. J'ai adopté Maryam.

- Oh oh oh ! Voilà qui est intéressant !

- Ne t'approche pas de ma fille, Peeves !

- Mais enfin, monsieur le directeur, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal !

- Avec toi, on ne sait jamais.

- Mais si ça se trouve, je vais l'apprécier parce qu'elle voudra peut-être faire des blagues avec moi, ce serait bien, non ?

- Tes farces n'amusent personne, Peeves, s'agaça le Baron.

- Si, moi ! Moi, elles m'amusent !

- Peeves, je te préviens, tu ne t'approches pas de la demoiselle.

- Mais enfin, mon très cher Baron, si elle m'apprécie, pourquoi me faire une telle interdiction ?

- Parce qu'elle vient de te rencontrer, et qu'on ne sait pas quelle nouvelle idiotie tu vas bien pouvoir inventer."

Alors que Peeves s'apprêtait à répliquer, Maryam, qui s'était détachée des bras de son père pendant la dispute entre les deux fantômes, se plaça entre les deux, et tendit ses deux mains, chacune en direction de l'un des deux fantômes. Son regard allait de l'un à l'autre, et elle leur sourit, doucement, tentant de calmer la situation. Alors, à la surprise générale, sauf d'Albus, les deux fantômes descendirent, s'approchant de l'enfant. Arrivés à la hauteur de la fillette, elle désigna leurs mains, avant de joindre les siennes. Le Baron et Peeves comprirent, se regardèrent en chien de faïence un moment, avant que la fillette ne se mette à taper du pied, montrant ainsi son agacement et son impatience. Alors, lentement, les deux esprits s'approchèrent, jusqu'à se trouver à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils se défièrent du regard, le Baron jeta un coup d'œil vers Maryam, Peeves suivit la direction de ses yeux, regardant à son tour la fillette, qui les regardait à tour de rôle, les yeux remplis d'espoir. Alors, ne souhaitant pas la décevoir, les deux esprits se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre, et leurs mains droites se levèrent en même temps, se frôlèrent, avant de finalement s'empoigner, en une forte poignée de main, leurs regards ne se lâchant pas un instant lors de cet échange.

"Hum hum !"

La tension, qui avait semblé atteindre son paroxysme, chuta soudain, grâce à l'intervention du directeur, dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse et amusée.

"Eh bien, je crois que nous avons conclu une sorte de trêve... n'est-ce-pas ?"

Alors que les deux fantômes s'apprêtaient à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, Maryam se précipita vers son père, et tira sa manche, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Albus se pencha, lui demandant ce qu'il se passait. Pour toute réponse, elle sortit sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier et la lui tendit, avant de désigner ses propres yeux chocolats, pour ensuite désigner les bleus ciel derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Elle mit la baguette sous son nez, la dirigea vers son front, avant d'à nouveau recommencer à désigner leurs yeux à tour de rôle. Le regard du vieil homme s'éclaira lorsqu'il comprit, il sourit, expliqua ce que voulait Maryam, choquant un peu les fantômes, avant de diriger sa baguette vers sa fille, personne n'ayant contesté.

Après avoir prononcé la formule, _legilimens_, quelques minutes passèrent en silence, tous les esprit attendant, se demandant la raison d'une demande aussi incongrue de la part d'une enfant si jeune. Finalement, la baguette se redressa, et le père et la fille échangèrent un regard et un sourire complices, ayant eu une conversation grâce à la légilimancie.

"Très chers fantômes de Poudlard, ma fille vient de me faire une proposition assez... comment dire... novatrice.

- Et quelle est-elle ?

- Je vais vous le dire, Baron, je vais vous le dire. En fait, Maryam m'a simplement proposé une chose à laquelle j'aurais dû penser depuis longtemps. Une solution tellement évidente qu'elle nous est passée sous le nez, comme disent les moldus.

- Arrêtez de tourner autour du chaudron, Albus !

- Oui, oui ! Voilà : l'idée de Maryam serait que les fantômes qui le veulent participeraient aux farces de Peeves, pour deux bonnes raisons. La première, c'est que cela permettrait de contrôler le type de blagues faites, de manière à ce qu'elles ne soient plus de mauvais goût. La deuxième, ce serait que Peeves ne soit plus tout seul, et qu'ainsi, il ne soit plus tenté de faire des farces méchantes. On ferait, comme disent les moldus, d'une pierre deux coups ! Non seulement les plaisanteries pourraient en amuser plusieurs, mais en plus, Peeves n'aurait plus besoin de tout faire pour être remarqué, vu qu'il ne serait plus seul."

À la fin de l'explication, à la surprise générale, même du directeur cette fois, Peeves se mit à pleurer, et s'avança à toute vitesse vers Maryam, s'arrêtant juste devant elle. Pleurant toujours bruyamment, il s'inclina profondément devant elle, se redressa, plongea son regard dans le sien, et la remercia, lui expliquant que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un se montrait gentil et prévenant avec lui. D'une expression d'abord stupéfaite, un sourire doux adressé à l'esprit se forma sur les lèvres de Maryam. Il se calma peu à peu, et lui rendit son sourire, heureux d'être enfin accepté et, s'il avait pu, il l'aurait serrée dans ses bras.

À la demande de Peeves, Dumbledore accepta qu'il les accompagne pour le reste de la visite de l'école. L'esprit frappeur demeurait aux côtés de Maryam, à l'instar de Fumseck, qui ne semblait plus vouloir quitter son épaule. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la tête de la fillette et qu'il avait conversé avec elle, Albus avait vu son désir d'aller aux cuisines, afin de rencontrer les elfes dont lui avait parlé Aberforth. De plus, c'était l'heure du déjeuner. La matinée était passée vite.

* * *

_Voilà les explications : Peeves est un peu OOC (voire complètement), et probablement d'autres. Sachez que c'est normal, voulu, volontaire, et que je l'avais prévu. C'est important pour la suite de l'histoire._

_Ensuite, même si personne ne me l'a demandé, je vais vous donner des nouvelles des autres personnages, dont j'ai reçu quelques plaintes. Les voici :_

_Sirius Black (ado) : « Non mais c'est quoi ça ? 8 chapitres, déjà, et on n'est toujours pas apparus ? C'est quoi c'te connerie ? »_

_James Potter (ado) : « Je suis bien d'accord avec Patmol, il **faut** qu'on apparaisse ! Après tout, l'auteuse, n'as-tu pas mis les maraudeurs dans la liste des personnages ? »_

_Remus Lupin (ado) : « Et, si on apparaît, ce sera comment ? Quel contexte ? Et dans quel ordre ? Maryam, elle va rencontrer qui en premier ? »_

_Peter Pettigrew (ado) : « Pitié, auteuse, ne me tues pas ! Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais c'est pas une raison pour me tuer, si ? »_

_Moi (fais semblant de réfléchir) : « Euh... Si. T'es juste un connard doublé d'un traître, en plus d'avoir pour animagus un rat (bien que je n'ai rien contre les rats en particulier, mais la signification qu'il représente). Le fait que tu sois un rat en dit long sur ce que tu es réellement. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai te faire mourir dans ma fic, je ne l'ai pas encore décidé, tout dépend des lecteurs. C'est à eux que tu dois adresser tes plaintes. »_

___Peter Pettigrew (ado) : « ... Euh... S'il-vous-plaît ? Vous pouvez voter pour que je ne meure pas ? Pitié ? (Tente de faire les yeux du chat Potté, mais ça a le même effet que les yeux du chat Potté dans le corps de l'âne : affreux) »_

___Severus Rogue (ado mais toujours aussi classe) : « Toi, le rat, tu ne mérites même pas qu'on te porte attention (reniflement méprisant). Et c'est vrai, on n'apparaît pas vite, dans cette histoire. Magne-toi, l'auteuse ! »_

___Moi (tout miel) : « Mais bien sûr Severus, je fais de mon mieux. Mais tu sais, une histoire, c'est comme les potions : il y a certaines étapes à respecter, et il faut construire les choses de manière cohérente, sinon, ça explose, exactement comme une potion. »_

_______Severus Rogue (ado mais toujours aussi classe) : « (qui s'est calmé à la mention de potions) Ah bon. D'accord, chaque chose en son temps. Il ne faut pas brûler les étapes. »_

_______Sirius Black & James Potter (ados) : « (enflammés) MAIS ENFIN, POURQUOI SERVILUS A DROIT À PLUS DE TEMPS DE PAROLE QUE NOUS ? C'EST DU FAVORITISME ! »_

_______Moi (mode serpentard) : « Ah bon ? Vraiment ? Mais lui, il est tout seul, alors que vous, vous êtes trois, pardon quatre (c'est vrai, y'a le rat), alors il est logique qu'il puisse s'exprimer plus longtemps, non ? »_

_______________Sirius Black & James Potter (ados) : « (révoltés, cette fois) AH MAIS NON, ALORS ! C'EST UN SERPENTARD, IL A PAS LE DROIT À PLUS DE PAROLE, IL NE LE MÉRITE PAS ! »_

_______________Moi (mode direct) : « Mais moi aussi, je suis une serpentarde, selon les trois tests que j'ai fait, j'atterris deux fois à Serpentard et une fois à Serdaigle, ce qui fait que j'allie ruse et intelligence. Si je veux, je peux vous faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, en m'arrangeant pour que ça soit cohérent avec mon histoire. C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ? Non ? Alors ne touchez pas à Severus, et arrêtez de déformer son prénom, s'il en a un, c'est pour qu'il soit correctement utilisé, à moins que vous n'ayez la même mémoire que des poissons rouges (et pour votre culture moldue, la mémoire d'un poisson rouge est de trois secondes). »_

_Sirius Black & James Potter (ados) : « (sans voix) ... (choqués) ... (commencent à réaliser) ... (commencent à avoir peur pour leurs fesses) ... (se ratatinent sous le regard menaçant et _très_ serpentard de l'auteuse) ... (font profil bas) D'accord... On se plaindra plus, mais tu peux quand même respecter nos personnalités dans ta fic ? »_

_Moi (à nouveau gentille) : « Oh, mais ne vous en faites pas, elles vont être respectées... (mode serpentard activé, voix menaçante)... Elles vont être _parfaitement_ respectées... »_

_Et pour répondre à une des questions de Remus, ces cinq ados n'apparaîtront pas tout de suite, en tout cas pas en même temps._

_À votre avis, qui Maryam va-t-elle rencontrer en premier ?_

* * *

_... Reviews, please ?_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Les cuisines

_Et... Taadaa ! voici le chapitre neuf..._

_Une seule review ? Bon... Eh bien, merci glagla60800 d'avoir pris la peine d'écrire ^^ Sauf que c'est **Maryam**, et pas Myriam ! Et oui, tu as bien deviné, c'est bien le personnage que tu as nommé qu'elle va rencontrer en premier, mais pas pour les raisons que tu as citées. Je les exposerai dans le chapitre où elle le rencontrera. Mais, ne m'en veux pas de ne pas dire qui c'est, il faut bien que je garde un minimum de suspense !_

_Pour le dialogue entre les personnages et moi, je me suis inspirée de la fic _Les Portes_, de l'auteuse Alohomora, dont je suis en train de lire la fic depuis une semaine (elle est vraiment longue, cette fic, mais tellement bien construite et bien écrite...)_

_Je pourrais user à nouveau de ce système en enlevant moi aussi des personnages. Qu'en pensez-vous, ô vous, mes lecteurs adorés, dont je sais que j'en ai plus de 1000, mais dont je n'ai reçu qu'une vingtaine de reviews ?_

_Comme je l'ai dit dans le précédent chapitre, je publierai tous les week-end, soit le samedi, soit le dimanche. Si je ne peux pas, pour des raisons x ou y, je vous préviendrai._

_Disclaimer (parce qu'il en faut bien un) : RIEN ne m'appartient, TOUT est à JK Rowling, SAUF l'histoire en elle-même, et le personnage de Maryam._

_Fiction dédicacée à Aesalys._

_Enfin : Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Rappel chapitre 8 :**

_À la demande de Peeves, Dumbledore accepta qu'il les accompagne pour le reste de la visite de l'école. L'esprit frappeur demeurait aux côtés de Maryam, à l'instar de Fumseck, qui ne semblait plus vouloir quitter son épaule. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la tête de la fillette et qu'il avait conversé avec elle, Albus avait vu son désir d'aller aux cuisines, afin de rencontrer les elfes dont lui avait parlé Aberforth. De plus, c'était l'heure du déjeuner. La matinée était passée vite._

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Les cuisines.**

Arrivés devant la statue tenant une poire, le directeur montra à sa fille comment la chatouiller, de manière à ce qu'elle laisse place au passage plus si secret que ça. Ils entrèrent, toujours accompagnés du phénix et de l'esprit frappeur, et furent accueillis chaleureusement par des dizaines et des dizaines d'elfes, plus ou moins affairés. D'ailleurs, ils se précipitèrent vers eux et, bien qu'un peu inquiétés par la présence de l'esprit frappeur qu'ils savaient très farceur -et pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme-, ils étaient rassurés par la présence du directeur. Tant qu'il était là, le fantôme ne ferait rien. Enfin, après leur être tombé dessus, presque littéralement, ils les assommèrent de questions. _Que voulez-vous que l'on fasse pour votre service, monsieur le directeur ? Que voudra prendre la demoiselle visiteuse ? Voulez-vous un gâteau, des terrines froides, un dessert, ou un plat chaud ? Ou peut-être désirez-vous prendre une boisson ? Mais dans ce cas-là, une boisson froide ou une boisson chaude ?_

Sonnée par tant de servitude, et surtout peu habituée, Maryam ne savait pas comment réagir. Autant, lorsqu'on ne l'appréciait pas, elle arrivait à composer et à s'adapter au comportement de la personne, autant là, elle n'avait jamais, ô grand jamais, donné des ordres. L'idée même lui paraissait absolument incongrue, bien qu'elle ne l'aurait pas formulé ainsi, le mot 'incongru' ne faisant pas encore partie de son vocabulaire personnel.

Elle se réfugia dans le dos du directeur, se dissimulant dans sa grande robe de sorcier, effrayée malgré elle par l'enthousiasme un peu trop débordant de ces créatures, qu'elle savait pourtant gentilles et absolument inoffensives. Mais la peur est un sentiment irrationnel qu'on ne peut jamais totalement contrôler, bien qu'on puisse le brider quelque peu. Mais cela, Maryam ne le savait pas, et n'ayant que quatre ans, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre des notions aussi abstraites. Elle avait identifié qu'elle avait peur, d'une part, et qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de craindre les elfes, d'autre part, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus se maîtriser.

"On se calme ! Silence s'il-vous-plaît !"

Le silence se fit, grâce à l'intervention du directeur. Il se tourna vers Maryam, lui demanda gentiment d'aller s'asseoir à une petite table qu'il lui désigna. Elle hocha la tête, se détacha de lui et lui obéit, suivie du fantôme, le phénix toujours perché sur l'épaule. Une fois assuré que sa petite était bien installée, Albus se retourna vers les elfes, et leur expliqua que, l'heure du déjeuner étant arrivée, sa fille et lui-même avaient l'intention de prendre leur repas dans les cuisines, après leur avoir résumé la situation entre Maryam et lui. Aussitôt que les elfes apprirent que l'enfant était la fille du directeur, ils allèrent lui demander ce qu'elle souhaitait manger, lui expliquant combien son père était bon envers eux. Maryam sourit, soulagée de voir qu'ils s'étaient quelque peu calmés.

Le directeur interrompit les elfes, leur expliquant que Maryam était devenue muette, et qu'elle n'était ainsi pas en mesure de leur répondre. Il leur demanda de leur servir le déjeuner qu'ils avaient prévu pour ce jour-là, pour les élèves restés à l'école pour les vacances, précisant que ce serait très bien. Il proposa à Maryam d'entrer dans son esprit, de manière à savoir ce qu'elle voudrait pour le dessert, afin que les elfes soient prévenus en avance et aient ainsi le temps de le préparer. La fillette hocha la tête, ravie. Après avoir eu une petite discussion mentale sur les impressions de l'enfant sur Poudlard, et obtenu la réponse sur le dessert, Albus annonça aux elfes que sa fille désirait du gâteau au chocolat, accompagné de crème anglaise dans un petit bol. Et il ajouta, les yeux pétillants, que Maryam souhaitait partager ce gâteau avec les elfes, s'ils le voulaient aussi, évidemment.

Alors, les larmes aux yeux, les elfes, émus, acceptèrent, ne cessant de bredouiller des remerciements interminables, s'inclinant à répétition, faisant sourire Maryam, fière de sa proposition. Les elfes se calmèrent peu à peu, et réalisèrent avec effroi que leurs hôtes n'avaient pas encore été servis. Le directeur tenta de les calmer en leur disant qu'ils n'étaient pas pressés, mais rien à faire : les petits êtres se sentaient responsables et impardonnables de leur retard, surtout avec des maîtres aussi gentils et généreux. Partager un gâteau ! Avec eux ! De simples elfes de maison ! Une chose inimaginable seulement quelques minutes plus tôt, et pourtant, pourtant, on leur avait fait cet honneur ! Ils se devaient de se montrer à la hauteur !

Aussitôt, ce fut le branle-bas de combat : des ustensiles et des ingrédients volaient dans tous les sens, les elfes courant d'un lieu à l'autre, oubliant qu'ils pouvaient transplaner dans leur empressement. Dumbledore, lui, était allé s'asseoir en face de Maryam, et observait avec elle le remue-ménage des elfes. Peeves, ne voulant pas être oublié, se mit à raconter ses farces à Maryam, ponctuant ses histoires de grands mouvements rocambolesques, dans le seul but d'égayer la petite, ce qui fonctionnait.

Ils n'eurent à attendre que quelques minutes avant d'être servis. Étant en hiver, les elfes avaient préparé un plat bien chaud. À la demande de la sous-directrice, le plat prévu en ce premier jour de vacances était un plat français : un pot-au-feu. À la surprise d'Albus, Maryam eut un grand sourire en voyant tous les légumes, et battit même des mains, faisant se tortiller de plaisir les elfes. Le directeur demanda à sa fille s'il pouvait entrer dans son esprit, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Ayant obtenu l'approbation de la concernée, il découvrit que souvent, la famille de Maryam allait en vacances en France, où elle avait commencé à apprendre à skier l'année précédente et à faire du bateau l'été précédent, et que le pot-au-feu était un de ses plats préférés.

Il en informa les elfes, qui furent ravis que cette si charmante enfant aime leur cuisine, et enchantés d'avoir eu la chance de faire un plat qu'elle adore, justement le jour où elle venait déjeuner à l'école.

Lorsqu'elle eut vidé son assiette, Maryam leur désigna un os à moelle et, curieux, l'esprit frappeur, le directeur et les elfes l'observèrent, tandis qu'elle attrapait une petite cuillère, un morceau de pain et le pot de gros sel qu'elle avait repéré au préalable. Elle coupa à la main un morceau de pain de taille mangeable. À l'aide de sa cuillère, elle extirpa la moelle de l'os et la déposa sur son morceau de pain. Une fois la moelle stabilisée sur son pain, elle plongea son pouce et son index de sa main libre dans le pot de gros sel, en prit une pincée, et la saupoudra sur la moelle en équilibre sur le pain. Satisfaite, elle ouvrit la bouche et engloutit sa préparation, mâcha doucement, puis avala. Elle releva les yeux et, voyant que toute l'attention était tournée vers elle, elle fit signe au directeur et aux elfes de faire comme elle.

Amusé, Dumbledore fut le premier à obéir à la demande de sa fille, vite suivi par les elfes, excités à l'idée d'obéir à cette enfant si gentille avec eux. Ils goûtèrent tous à cette étrange préparation et, malgré leurs appréhensions face à l'apparence peu avenante de la moelle, ils furent enchantés par le goût, drôle de mélange. Le sel donnait une impression de mélange sucré / salé délicieuse. [1]

Constatant que les assiettes étaient vides et que donc, leurs visiteurs avaient fini, les elfes débarrassèrent en quelques claquements de doigts les couverts et les assiettes sales. Ils servirent presqu'aussitôt un énorme gâteau au chocolat, accompagné de crème anglaise dans un gros plat rond à part, de manière à laisser chacun choisir la quantité qu'il veut sur sa part de gâteau. Le directeur sortit sa baguette et, à l'aide d'un sort, agrandit magiquement la table, les chaises s'ajoutant automatiquement, du nombre exact d'elfes présents.

Timidement, les elfes de maison osèrent s'asseoir.

Sur invitation du directeur, ils servirent des parts égales pour tous et, bientôt, seul le bruit de mastication fut audible, le silence étant devenu roi. Maryam dégustait son gâteau avec application, veillant à ne pas en perdre une miette. Ce ne fut qu'une fois sa part achevée et les miettes récoltées et englouties qu'elle se servit de crème anglaise. Les assiettes étaient légèrement creuses, aussi en profita-t-elle pour s'en servir une large quantité. Elle dégusta avec sa petite cuillère, souriante, rassurant ainsi les petits elfes sur leurs qualités de cuisiniers.

Le directeur, lui, était soulagé de la voir reprendre vie, de la voir s'égayer enfin. Car pendant une semaine, elle n'avait cessé de se morfondre, pleurant en silence, ne voulant jamais dormir seule, en proie à des cauchemars dont elle seule avait le secret, ne mangeant presque pas, refusant de s'ouvrir d'une quelconque manière. Il avait récupéré ses affaires chez elle, prenant également tous les jouets et toutes les peluches qu'il avait pu trouver. Elle avait ainsi de quoi se vêtir décemment, en attendant qu'il l'emmène dans les commerces s'acheter de nouvelles affaires. Il ne l'avait pas emmenée à l'extérieur avant ce jour, estimant qu'il était encore trop tôt, et qu'il fallait y aller progressivement. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que ce premier jour de vacances était un succès.

Tout en savourant sa part de gâteau nappée de crème anglaise, le vieil homme se repassait dans sa tête les événements arrivés depuis qu'il avait découvert Maryam. Il l'avait tout de suite recueillie, alors même que ce n'était pas son rôle. Il l'avait aimée dès le premier regard, fondant devant son air effrayé de petit chaton. Un amour véritablement paternel était né en lui ce jour-là, et il avait tout de suite cherché à la réconforter. Il l'avait amenée chez son frère, qui l'avait également tout de suite adorée, lui si solitaire, en temps normal. Ce matin, il lui avait proposé de l'adopter, lui qui pensait ne jamais vouloir s'attacher, de peur de mettre qui que ce soit en danger. Son instinct paternel nouvellement découvert avait agi à son insu, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Pourtant, il ne pouvait le regretter.

Ensuite, lorsqu'il l'avait emmenée à Poudlard, son phénix s'était immédiatement attaché à elle. Bon, le phénix était un être rempli d'amour par nature, étant une créature de la lumière, mais quand même. Fumseck ne s'était jamais accroché aussi vite. De même que les tableaux et le vieux choixpeau. Argus Rusard et Miss Teigne, eux, si réputés pour n'aimer personne d'autre que leur compagnon. Irma Pince, qui n'appréciait normalement que les livres, ne supportant pas les enfant, de peur qu'ils n'abîment les précieux ouvrages. Parmi les fantômes, la Dame Grise, Mimi Geignarde, le Baron Sanglant, eux normalement si solitaires, si sauvages. Mais le plus étonnant restait Peeves, et la manière dont elle l'avait amadoué. Les elfes étaient bons par nature, et aimaient ou craignaient, mais de manière générale, ils ne haïssaient pas. Maryam ayant été gentille avec eux, elle avait gagné leur dévotion éternelle.

Voyant sa fille piquer du nez après avoir fini son dessert, il décida de reporter ses réflexions à plus tard. Il remercia simplement les elfes pour leurs bons services, leur expliqua que Maryam, n'ayant pas arrêté depuis ce matin, était très fatiguée. De plus, c'était l'heure de la sieste. Les petits elfes sourirent alors sincèrement à l'enfant, lui enjoignant de se reposer convenablement. La gamine sourit, hocha la tête, se frotta les yeux de ses petits poings, bailla, plaquant une main devant sa bouche, avant de tendre les bras vers le directeur.

* * *

[1] _NDA : et c'est vraiment comme ça que ça se mange, sauf que j'utilise un couteau à la place de la petite cuillère, mais Maryam est trop jeune pour en utiliser un. Et l'os à moelle est véritablement bon, absolument délicieux, c'est vrai ! Le goût que j'ai décrit est la sensation que j'en ai, c'est donc totalement subjectif, chacun ayant sa propre appréciation._

_... Reviews, please ?_


	10. Chapitre 10 : Discussion

_Ah, j'ai atteint la dizaine ! Dix chapitres, je suis heureuse ! _Il en faut... peu pour être heureux, vraiment très peu pour être heureux, il faut... se satisfaire du nécessaire..._ De quoi ? Je chante faux ? Oui, c'est vrai... Je ne sais pas chanter... Ok, j'arrête mon délire..._

_Je remercie chaleureusement, pour leurs reviews : glagla60800, La Louve, et LesMaraudeuses1. ¡ Muchas gracias ! (oui, j'ai fait de l'espagnol)_

_La Louve, tu étais malade ? Ça va mieux ? Fais attention à toi, hein ! J'ai fait cette tête, quand j'ai lu que tu avais été malade : Ö.ö_

_Pour les réponses aux reviews, ce sera en bas, après le chapitre._

_Disclaimer (parce qu'il en faut bien un) : RIEN ne m'appartient, TOUT est à JK Rowling, SAUF l'histoire en elle-même, et le personnage de Maryam._

_Fiction dédicacée à Aesalys._

_Enfin : Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Rappel chapitre 9 :**

_Voyant sa fille piquer du nez après avoir fini son dessert, il décida de reporter ses réflexions à plus tard. Il remercia simplement les elfes pour leurs bons services, leur expliqua que Maryam, n'ayant pas arrêté depuis ce matin, était très fatiguée. De plus, c'était l'heure de la sieste. Les petits elfes sourirent alors sincèrement à l'enfant, lui enjoignant de se reposer convenablement. La gamine sourit, hocha la tête, se frotta les yeux de ses petits poings, bailla, plaquant une main devant sa bouche, avant de tendre les bras vers le directeur._

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Discussion.**

Dumbledore attrapa alors Maryam sous les aisselles, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de l'adulte, et enfouit son visage dans la longue barbe blanche. Le vieil homme passa une main dans le dos de la petite, l'autre sous les genoux, la soutenant. Fumseck s'était élevé dans les airs et les suivait doucement, chantant une douce mélodie, semblable à une berceuse. Peeves sembla déçu, mais salua vaguement le directeur, lui indiquant qu'il allait rejoindre Mimi, espérant qu'étant un fantôme jeune, elle voudrait peut-être faire des farces avec lui. Il disparut à travers un mur, et les elfes soupirèrent de soulagement, avant de se remettre à leurs tâches.

Portant avec précautions la fillette qui s'était endormie à une vitesse ahurissante, —elle qui avait eu si peur de dormir ces derniers temps à cause de ses cauchemars, n'avait eu cette fois-ci, aucune difficulté à sombrer—, Albus se dirigeait d'un pas rapide mais doux vers le Grand Hall, d'où il pourrait sortir de l'école et rejoindre facilement Pré-au-Lard. Il préférait ne pas transplaner, de peur de réveiller l'enfant qui dormait si paisiblement.

Lorsqu'il parvint à la Tête de Sanglier, son frère alla lui ouvrir, ayant vu à travers la vitrine qu'il avait les bras chargés. Le directeur monta à l'étage, entra dans une des chambres que lui et son frère lui avaient aménagée en chambre d'enfant, et la coucha dans son lit, prenant soin de lui retirer ses petites chaussures et chaussettes avant de la glisser sous la couette en laine épaisse. Le phénix, qui les avait suivis, se percha sur un des pieds du lit. Le vieil homme se dégagea avec douceur de la poigne de Maryam, se retournant pour sortir et ainsi la laisser dormir tranquille.

Il n'avait seulement pas prévu qu'elle l'attraperait par sa robe de sorcier parce qu'elle se serait réveillée. Il se retourna alors, prêt à la rassurer sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas seule, lorsqu'il vit un air de panique pure sur son visage. Ses grands yeux chocolats étaient remplis de larmes difficilement contenues, sa bouche était entrouverte en une moue horrifiée, et ses mains tremblaient.

Se penchant doucement, ne souhaitant pas l'affoler davantage, Albus lui demanda calmement pourquoi elle avait un air aussi affolé. Comme à son habitude, Maryam ne parla pas, mais elle attrapa un petit oiseau en peluche et lui montra, avant de regarder autour d'elle, tournant frénétiquement la tête à la recherche de quelque chose dans la seule pièce propre de l'auberge.

La lumière se fit alors dans l'esprit de l'adulte.

"Aberforth ! Peux-tu venir, s'il-te-plaît ?"

Après un temps de silence, un grognement lui répondit, avant qu'on entende des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, puis dans le couloir. Aberforth pénétra dans la chambre et se planta devant son frère, un air peu amène sur le visage.

"Quoi, Albus ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Oui, je dois transplaner dans mon bureau pour récupérer un objet, et j'aimerais que tu reste avec Maryam le temps que je reviennes.

- Et pourquoi tu l'emmènes pas avec toi ?

- Parce que je préfères éviter de trop la faire transplaner, d'une part, et d'autre part, c'est l'heure de sa sieste et elle tombe de sommeil, mais elle ne dormira pas tant que je n'aurai pas été chercher cet objet. Alors, peux-tu rester avec elle ?

- À ton avis ? C'est pas comme si j'avais des clients.

- Bien."

Sur ces dernières paroles, Albus transplana, laissant seuls la fillette et le tenancier. Avisant la mine déconfite de l'enfant, Aberforth soupira, avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur le bord du lit.

"Maryam, dis-moi, pourquoi tu paniques comme ça ?"

La gamine, pour toute réponse, alla se réfugier dans les bras du vieil homme. Accédant à sa demande silencieuse, Aberforth lui fit un gros câlin, lui caressant les cheveux de ses gros doigts, marmonnant des paroles rassurantes de sa voix bourrue, et pestant contre son frère de mettre autant de temps à revenir.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Albus reparut dans un crac sonore. Maryam, fatiguée, se retourna, ne quittant pas les bras dans lesquels elle était réfugiée, et observa le directeur. Alors, Albus sortit de derrière son dos un lapin en peluche rose et blanc et lui tendit. La petite attrapa prestement son bien et le serra contre elle, comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis une éternité. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle se laissa aller au sommeil, et Morphée l'emporta. Maryam n'avait paniqué qu'à cause de l'oubli de son doudou, mais il est vrai que le doudou est extrêmement important pour les enfants.

Aberforth se releva, installa l'enfant sous la couette, la bordant avec douceur, puis se retourna vers son frère, et lui fit signe de sortir. Tous deux quittèrent la chambre, fermant la porte avec précaution, veillant à ne faire aucun bruit.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, dans la salle principale du pub, le cadet (_NDA : Aberforth est le cadet d'Albus, cf. Wiki Harry Potter_) se tourna vers l'aîné et l'interrogea du regard.

"Eh bien, comme tu as pu le voir, le doudou est le bien le plus précieux d'un enfant, fit malicieusement Albus.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir, Albus. Comment s'est passée l'audience, ce matin ?

- Plutôt bien, à vrai dire. J'ai pratiqué la légilimancie sur Maryam et ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle a bien supporté l'expérience, elle est vraiment courageuse. Je donnerai le souvenir aux aurors lundi.

- Je vois. Autre chose ?

- Comment as-tu deviné ?

- Abrège.

- Bon, bon... Eh bien, venant d'une famille moldue, le Magenmagot voulait lui effacer la mémoire et la renvoyer dans le monde moldu.

- Logique.

- Oui, seulement, elle n'a plus de famille. J'ai effectué des recherches cette semaine, et j'ai découvert que tous les membres de sa famille sont morts dans des circonstances plus ou moins étranges.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle vient d'une famille nombreuse. Très nombreuse. Ses parents avaient de nombreux frères et sœurs, et chacun avait en moyenne trois enfants. Ce qui fait que Maryam avait beaucoup de cousins, en plus de ses oncles et tantes. Ses grands-parents maternels sont décédés dans un accident moldu ordinaire l'année dernière, ils appellent ça un accident de 'voiture', je crois. Ses grands-parents paternels, eux, sont décédés depuis plusieurs années, de maladie.

- Et les autres ?

- Eh bien, c'est ça le plus étrange. Ils habitaient pour la plupart à la montagne ou à la mer, et il y a eu, exactement à la même période, des accidents soi-disant 'naturels', et ils sont tous morts. C'était soit dans des éboulements de terrain, des avalanches, soit à cause d'énormes raz-de-marée.

- Bizarre. Et les autorités magiques n'ont rien détecté ?

- Apparemment, l'affaire a été étouffée. Je me suis rendu sur place jeudi dernier, et j'ai senti des résidus magiques puissants. C'est pour cela que je ne crois pas à une coïncidence, ni à un accident.

- Je vois. Alors, qu'as-tu fait pour Maryam ?

- Je l'ai adoptée. Je lui ai proposé, et elle a accepté. Elle est désormais officiellement ma fille, et ta nièce, par la même occasion, depuis ce matin.

- Et tu n'as pas jugé utile de me demander mon avis ?

- As-tu des protestations à émettre ?

- Oui. Que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est déjà bien suffisant. Tu agis toujours comme ça, à faire, à faire, et nous autres, quand on constate, la seule chose qu'on peut faire, c'est dire 'amen' ! Tu exagères toujours, tu n'en fais jamais qu'à ta tête, et tu ne m'écoutes jamais, quoi que je dise. Je ne suis pas contre le fait d'être l'oncle de Maryam, mais tu aurais pu m'en parler avant !

- ... Oui, c'est vrai. Mais le fait est que je n'y avais pas pensé avant. Ça s'est présenté comme ça, cette idée m'est venue comme une évidence. Je me suis rappelé qu'elle était seule, qu'elle n'avait plus personne, plus de famille, alors je lui ai proposé, et j'ai soumis cette proposition au Magenmagot."

Le silence se fit alors, lourd, pesant. Aucun des deux frères ne bougea pendant un long moment, perdus dans leurs pensées, réfléchissant à tous ces nouveaux éléments.

"C'est à cause d'Ariana ?

- Hein ? Pardon ?

- Ariana, tu sais, notre petite sœur.

- Oui, je sais. Eh bien ?

- Tu as adopté Maryam pour soulager ta conscience, non ? Tu n'as pas pu sauver Ariana, alors tu sauves Maryam.

- Non. Ça n'a rien à voir. Pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas une seule fois pensé à Ariana depuis que j'ai découvert Maryam, du moins, qui soit en rapport avec ma culpabilité dans sa mort.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Alors tant mieux. Ç'aurait été malheureux pour la petite si tu l'avais adoptée par pitié ou par culpabilité.

- Je sais. Tu m'en veux toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne pose pas la question, si tu connais la réponse."

Un nouveau silence se fit, quoiqu'un peu moins lourd que le précédent. Aberforth s'était installé derrière le comptoir et lavait des verres, tandis qu'Albus s'était assis à la table la plus proche du comptoir, de manière à ce qu'aucun des deux n'ait à élever la voix. L'aîné faisait machinalement tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, pendant que le cadet continuait son lavage inutile de vaisselle.

"Tu as dit que l'adoption de Maryam n'avait rien à voir avec la mort d'Ariana.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais t'attacher à personne, que tu avais peur de mettre en danger les personnes que tu côtoierais. Ce n'est plus d'actualité ?

- Si.

- Mais ?

- Mais je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à mettre une logique sur ma réaction à l'audience de ce matin.

- Un instinct protecteur ?

- Je suppose. J'y ai réfléchi, quand on a déjeuné dans les cuisines, avec les elfes.

- Qu'avez-vous fait, après l'audience ?

- Je lui ai fait visiter l'école, enfin, les lieux principaux. On a commencé par mon bureau, où elle a fait la connaissance de Fumseck, du choixpeau et des tableaux, puis on est sortis et elle a rencontré Argus et Miss Teigne. On a ensuite fait la bibliothèque et la Grande Salle, elle a rencontré Irma et les fantômes. Et on a fini par les cuisines, avec les elfes.

- Et demain, tu lui feras visiter le parc, rencontrer Hagrid, et la Forêt Interdite, je suppose ?

- Oui, effectivement. Mais il y a quelque chose de très étrange.

- Cesse de t'interrompre à tout bout de champs comme ça, et finis ce que tu as à dire !

- Très bien. Eh bien elle a comme envoûté tout le monde, sorciers comme créatures. Que ce soient Fumseck, les tableaux, Argus, Miss Teigne, Irma, les fantômes, dont Peeves, et les elfes, quoique pour eux, ce soit moins étrange. Mais ceux qui m'ont le plus étonné par leurs réactions, ce sont quand même Argus, Miss Teigne, Peeves, le Baron et la Dame Grise. Ils l'ont comme prise sous leur aile. Je les ai pourtant toujours connus comme étant les êtres les plus solitaires qui soient, chacun à sa manière, certes, mais tout de même !

- Je suis d'accord, c'est bizarre.

- Et même toi, elle t'a charmé. Pourtant, tu es loin, très loin d'apprécier la compagnie. Alors une fillette ! Je pensais que tu me dirais de l'emmener à Poudlard, directement, pas que tu accepterais de la loger.

- Mais je l'ai fait. Et si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que c'est une gamine innocente qui n'a rien demandé à personne mais qui a assisté à la mise à mort de sa famille. Avoir un vieux ronchon qui refuse de la loger juste après cet événement n'aurait jamais pu être bénéfique pour elle. Elle a besoin de soutien, c'est tout, il n'y a rien à ajouter. Quant à son charme, elle a, peut-être, comme c'est souvent le cas chez les enfants sorciers, développé ses pouvoirs magiques sous la forme d'un charme qui agit comme une sorte de protection, de barrière. Personne ne penserait ainsi à lui faire du mal, pas vrai ?

- Ton analyse ne semble pas dénuée de sens.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi doué que toi, mais j'ai encore une tête avec une capacité à réfléchir, Merlin merci !

- Je ne sous-entendais pas ça, enfin ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Maryam vient d'une famille composée exclusivement de moldus, j'ai vérifié, il n'y a aucun sorcier dans sa défunte famille. Aucun. Ce qui veut dire que, selon ton analyse, Maryam serait la première de sa famille à développer des pouvoirs, à être sorcière.

- Oui, et... ?

- Et donc, ce serait étonnant qu'elle développe des pouvoirs aussi tôt. Elle n'a que quatre ans, Merlin ! Les enfants sorciers n'ont leur première manifestation magique qu'aux alentours de sept ou huit ans. Six, à la rigueur. Mais pas avant.

- Oui, mais, si j'ai bien compris, elle a subi un lourd traumatisme. Sa famille a été massacrée en un laps de temps très réduit, et, en plus, elle a assisté à la mort de son père, de sa mère, et de son frère. Mais, au-delà de ça, on ne sait pas avec exactitude ce qu'elle sait de la mort du reste de sa famille. Elle sait qu'elle n'a plus de famille, mais dans quelle mesure le sait-elle ? Souligna Aberforth."

Un nouveau silence s'installa, réflexif. Le cadet rangea d'un coup de baguette la vaisselle crasseuse, à peine moins sale qu'elle ne l'était avant. L'aîné décida qu'il était fort tard, et que la nuit portant conseil, il allait se coucher. Il conseilla à son frère de ne pas tarder, le salua et monta. Il était en effet très tard, le soir tombait déjà.

* * *

_Alors, pour les réponses aux reviews, j'ai temporairement enlevé... Tadaa... James Potter et Severus Rogue (tous deux ados). Ce seront eux qui répondront. Je leur laisse la parole._

_Severus Rogue (ado mais toujours aussi classe) : « ... »_

_James Potter (ado) : « (enflammé) DIS DONC L'AUTEUSE, C'EST QUOI CE SOUK ! POURQUOI JE ME RETROUVE AVEC CE... CE... TYPE, LÀ, ALORS QUE JE POURRAIS ÊTRE AVEC PATMOL OU LUNARD ?! »_

_Moi : « Oh, tu as de l'énergie, c'est bien. Garde-la donc pour répondre aux questions. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite tu quitteras cette situation. Et puis, pour tout te dire, ça me faisait marrer de te mettre en duo avec Severus. C'est tout. »_

_James Potter (ado) : « ... (soufflé) ... Heu... Ok... »_

_Moi : « Bon, Severus, je crois que Potter a oublié son cerveau en se levant ce matin, tu veux bien t'occuper des réponses ? »_

___Severus Rogue (ado mais toujours aussi classe) : « Bien... Alors... glagla60800 est ravie d'avoir eu raison... L'auteuse la félicite à nouveau mais voudrait savoir si d'autres ont deviné qui Maryam rencontrerait en premier... Ben, c'est évident ! Le premier qu'elle a rencontré, c'est Albus Dumbledore ! »_

___Moi : « Non, mais la question, c'était par rapport aux ados, aux jeunes, qu'elle rencontrerait. »_

_____Severus Rogue (ado mais toujours aussi classe) : « Ah. Bon. »_

_____James Potter (ado) : « (arrache le papier des mains de Severus) Alors... La Louve a dit : "Question bête mais est-ce que tu sais où tu vas, ou est-ce que tu écris l'histoire au fur et à mesure ? (genre, tu découvres en écrivant ?). J'aime bien savoir ce genre de chose qui peut paraître bête à d'autres personnes :-)" ... La Louve, l'auteuse veut que tu saches que, d'abord, il n'y a pas de question bête, au contraire, il n'y a pas assez de question, en fait, donc toute question est bonne à prendre ! »_

_____Moi : « Hey ! Si tu dis ça, on va croire que je suis désespérée ! »_

_____James Potter (ado) : « Pourquoi, c'est pas le cas ? »_

_____Moi : « T'es sûr que t'es à Gryffondor ? »_

___________James Potter (ado) : « Hey, m'insulte pas ! Je suis un Gryffondor pur et dur ! (bombe le torse) »_

_________________Severus Rogue (ado mais toujours aussi classe) : « Je confirme. Stupide et entêté. Un vrai Gryffondor. »_

_________________James Potter (ado) : « Tu me cherches, Servilo ? »_

_________________Moi : « STOP ! SI VOUS N'ARRÊTEZ PAS, ET QUE VOUS NE RÉPONDEZ PAS À LA QUESTION DE LA LOUVE, JE FAIS UNE FICTION OÙ JE VOUS MET TOUS LES DEUX EN COUPLE, EST-CE CLAIR ?! »_

_________________Les deux ados : « (bougonnent et boudent)... Ouais, ok, d'accord, c'est bon. On le fera plus ! »_

_________________Moi : « (jubile) Bien ! Alors au boulot ! »_

___________________________________Severus Rogue (ado mais toujours aussi classe) : « Alors, La Louve, pour ta réponse, c'est un peu des deux. Il y a des éléments que l'auteuse découvre au fur et à mesure qu'elle écrit, mais il y en a d'autres où elle a des idées précises sur ce qu'il se passera, de manière globale. »_

___________________________________Moi : « Même si je sais à peu près où je veux aller avec cette histoire, je ne sais pas encore comment je la finirai. »_

___________________________________James Potter (ado) : « Hé, l'auteuse, LesMaraudeuses1 t'implore à plat ventre de mettre la suite et espère que Maryam pourra bientôt parler. »_

_____________________________________________________Moi : « Même si mon côté Serpentard est très flatté que tu te mettes à plat ventre, ce n'est quand même pas nécessaire, non ? »_

_______________________________________________________________________Severus Rogue (ado mais toujours aussi classe) : « Pourquoi tu ne profites pas, tout simplement ? Tu as droit à un beau moment de gloire, tu as juste à en profiter. »_

_______________________________________________________________________Moi : « Mh... Pas bête... C'est même une bonne idée ! »_

_______________________________________________________________________James Potter (ado) : « Hem, les serpents, pas que je ne veuilles pas en finir rapidement (en fait si), mais ____________________________________LesMaraudeuses1 veut toujours savoir si Maryam va parler à nouveau. »_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________Moi : « Heu... En fait, j'ai longuement hésité, mais... Non, Maryam ne parlera pas, et ce, pour des raisons que je ne peux pas encore expliquer, c'est trop tôt dans l'histoire. Promis, il y aura l'explication qui viendra en temps voulu. »_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Severus Rogue (ado mais toujours aussi classe) : « (mode serpentard activé) Au fait, l'auteuse, je me demandais... Quand tu as commencé à publier, où en étais-tu dans l'écriture ? »_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Moi : « Hem hem... (se racle la gorge)... En fait... J'avais commencé à écrire cette histoire environ deux mois avant la première publication... Et, quand j'ai commencé à publier, j'en étais arrivée au passage avec les Elfes de maison, soit au chapitre 9... Voilà-voilà... (embêtée) »_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Severus Rogue (ado mais toujours aussi classe) : « (très fier de lui) »_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________James Potter (ado) : « (scandalisé) MAIS... MAIS ALORS... TU AURAIS PU TOUT POSTER BIEN PLUS VITE, NON ?! ET LES LECTEURS QUI ATTENDENT LA SUITE, TU Y AS PENSÉ ?! »_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Moi : « (encore plus embêtée) Ben... (toute petite voix)... Oui, mais... (se ratatine sous le regard menaçant des lecteurs)... Il fallait bien mettre du suspense, non ? Et puis, tout mettre d'un bloc... C'est pas très digeste... »_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________James Potter (ado) : « ... Ok... Bon, on peut s'en aller, maintenant ? »_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Moi : « Hein ? Oh. Oui. Dommage... Bon ben, à la prochaine, les gars, et merci de votre coopération ! »_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Les deux ados : « (elle nous a enlevés, et elle appelle ça de la 'coopération' ?) »_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________°°Severus Rogue et James Potter sont restitués, entiers et sans dommages, à l'univers de J.K. Rowling.°°_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________..._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Enfin... jusqu'à ce que je les emprunte à nouveau... Niark niark niark !_

* * *

_... Reviews, please ?_


	11. Chapitre 11 : Petit-déjeuner

_Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! :D_

_Le chapitre 11, mesdames, mesdemoiselles (et messieurs ? est-ce qu'il y en a ?)_

_C'est la journée de la Femme aujourd'hui ! Alors profitons, profitons, mesdames et mesdemoiselles ^^_

_Merci à : glagla60800, LesMaraudeuses1, La Louve, Miss Cornedrue et Kiitsu-chan pour vos reviews si gentilles ! Merci infiniment pour votre gentillesse, c'est super agréable ^^_

_5 reviews et revieweuses, saviez-vous que le chiffre 5 est mon chiffre préféré ?_

_Pour les réponses aux reviews, pareil que la dernière fois, c'est en bas après le chapitre !_

_La Louve, prend soin de toi, hein ! Quand j'ai lu ce que t'avais, ma première réaction, ça a été : **°Ö.Ö° **Non, sérieux, j'me suis vraiment inquiétée pour toi... J'aime les loups, alors prends soin d'toi ma p'tite Louve, d'accord ? Et, j'peux p't'être pas faire grand-chose pour toi, mais pour t'encourager, je vais écrire cette fic de tout mon cœur ! Oui M'dame ! Parfaitement !_

_Et oui, Kiitsu-chan, j'ai fait le même salut que toi ^^_

_Oh, au fait, je voulais partager avec vous un rêve vraiment étrange que j'ai fait __la nuit du 6 au 7 mars 2014, —la nuit de jeudi à vendredi de cette semaine. J'ai rêvé que je tenais une boutique de chaussures (alors même que je déteste faire les magasins, encore plus ceux de chaussures) et que, suite à une commande où je devais livrer les produits dans un lieu éloigné, par je ne sais quel miracle —vive la magie des rêves—, je devenais une sorte de divinité, et j'allais dans un petit village sauver un kraken d'un puits, où il était persécuté par les villageois, alors qu'il voulait simplement vivre en paix avec eux. À la fin, lorsque je me suis réveillée, la dernière image de mon rêve était moi portant le kraken sur mon dos, des tentacules pendant dans le vide, des ailes blanches dans mon dos, volant, m'élevant dans le ciel._

_... Où est-ce que je vais chercher tout ça ? Je fais des rêves vraiment bizarres... Loufoques... C'est louche..._

_Ah, et ne vous attendez pas à ce que je publie le samedi matin : je fais la grasse mat', et ensuite, je pars à 11h pour trois quarts d'heure de transports pour mon cours de zumba, qui est de midi à 13h. Après, je rentre chez moi et je MANGE ! MANGER ! Hum... Pardon... Et je prends une douche aussi, accessoirement... Enfin bref, pas la peine de vous embêter à essayer de chercher le nouveau chapitre le samedi matin. Oh, et c'est pareil pour le dimanche, comme c'est le jour du Seigneur (non, je ne suis pas praticante, mais je profite des bons côtés), il est hors de question que je sois réveillée le dimanche matin, sauf pour donner à manger à mon chat pour me recoucher ensuite ^^_

_Donc, pour la publication, c'est l'après-midi que ça se passe !_

_Disclaimer (parce qu'il en faut bien un) : RIEN ne m'appartient, TOUT est à JK Rowling, SAUF l'histoire en elle-même, et le personnage de Maryam._

_Fiction dédicacée à Aesalys._

_Enfin : Bonne lecture ^^ (je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, hein !)_

* * *

**Rappel chapitre 10 :**

_Un nouveau silence s'installa, réflexif. Le cadet rangea d'un coup de baguette la vaisselle crasseuse, à peine moins sale qu'elle ne l'était avant. L'aîné décida qu'il était fort tard, et que la nuit portant conseil, il allait se coucher. Il conseilla à son frère de ne pas tarder, le salua et monta. Il était en effet très tard, le soir tombait déjà._

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Petit-déjeuner.**

Après avoir enfilé une tenue pour la nuit et fait sa toilette, Albus s'apprêtait à se glisser sous les draps de son lit, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'une petite souris s'était faufilée dans sa couche. Il ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Maryam, son doudou serré contre elle, dormait profondément, ses cheveux foncés et bouclés en bataille autour de son visage, éparpillés sur l'oreiller, comme une auréole. Fumseck était là, juste derrière elle, perché sur la tête de lit, veillant sur l'enfant, sifflotant un air doux, une berceuse.

Silencieusement, doucement, lentement, il se glissa dans son lit, veillant à ne pas réveiller sa fille. Il ne la ramenait pas dans sa propre chambre, parce qu'il savait qu'elle se réveillerait et reviendrait pendant la nuit. Il avait déjà essayé, au cours de la semaine, de la faire dormir dans sa propre chambre, mais cela s'était à chaque fois soldé par un échec. Maryam était plus têtue que le plus têtu des hippogriffes. Et puis, il préférait être présent, dans le cas où elle ferait un cauchemar.

Légèrement fatigué, il se laissa peu à peu sombrer dans une douce torpeur, lui aussi bercé par la mélodie du phénix. Instinctivement, Maryam se retourna et vint se blottir dans les bras de son père adoptif, à la recherche de réconfort, la peluche entre leurs deux corps. Ce ne fut que lorsque le père et la fille entrèrent dans leur phase de sommeil profond que le phénix interrompit son chant, se permettant seulement alors de plonger, lui aussi, dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Ce fut sur ce charmant tableau qu'Aberforth tomba en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de son frère, dans l'objectif de l'éveiller. Il poussa un soupir, ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait réveiller son frère en sursaut. Il avait pourtant espéré, ce matin, voyant que le si matinal Albus n'était toujours pas descendu. À présent, il comprenait. Secouant la tête d'un air fataliste, il referma doucement la porte, qui émit un léger grincement, car mal huilée, et fit demi-tour, descendant vers la salle principale de son pub, se disant qu'il était temps qu'il fasse l'ouverture. Il était déjà huit heures, et même si c'était dimanche, il n'avait pas d'horaire d'ouverture différent.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que son frère descendit, accompagné de sa nièce. _Sa nièce_. Étrangement, malgré son emportement de la veille envers son aîné, il était heureux de cette décision. Il se sentait attaché à cette petite, elle lui rappelait l'innocence qu'avait Ariana, avant cette fatidique attaque, il y a si longtemps.

Ayant conscience de la légère insalubrité de son pub, il commandait les plats aux Trois Balais. Mais ce matin, comme c'était dimanche, en plus d'être le deuxième jour des vacances, il était allé dans le Londres moldu, et avait pris des viennoiseries françaises dans une boulangerie spécialisée dans la confection de produits français. Il accueillit ainsi son frère et sa nièce avec des croissants chauds, des pains au chocolat, des chaussons aux pommes, des baguettes viennoises fourrées aux pépites de chocolat, des pains au lait, et des petits beignets à différents parfums. La seule chose qu'il avait commandée aux Trois Balais, c'était le thé irlandais.

"Bonjour, Aberforth, ça sent bien bon tout ça, pas vrai Maryam ?

- ... _Avec un sourire encore ensommeillé, Maryam hocha vaguement la tête, n'ayant pas encore tout à fait émergé. _

- Je suis allé dans une boulangerie spécialisée dans les produits français, dans le Londres moldu.

- Tu as eu une excellente idée ! Hier, Maryam m'a appris qu'elle avait passé certaines vacances en France, alors je pense qu'elle sera contente de ce petit-déjeuner.

- ... _Ayant entendu le mot 'France', Maryam avait entièrement émergé, et alla sauter aux bras de son oncle, les yeux brillants. _

- Oui, je vois ça ! Fit Aberforth, ému, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître, sauf aux yeux de son frère, à qui rien n'échappait."

Ils s'attablèrent et entamèrent le repas. Maryam, enthousiaste, avait pris une moitié de croissant, une moitié de pain au chocolat, un beignet au chocolat, et un morceau de pain viennois fourré aux pépites de chocolat. Elle dédaigna les chaussons aux pommes et les beignets à la confiture. Seules les viennoiseries natures ou au chocolat obtenaient grâce à ses yeux. Très vite, elle fut calée, et elle repoussa à contrecœur la nourriture, déçue de ne pouvoir en manger autant qu'elle voulait.

Les deux adultes s'amusèrent de son manège, et Aberforth lui proposa de goûter au thé, lui précisant que ça l'aiderait à digérer. La gamine accepta, car même si elle pensait ne pas aimer le thé, elle se rappela ce que lui sermonnaient ses parents, avant : "Maryam, avant de dire que tu n'aimes pas quelque chose, tu dois y avoir goûté, et en plus, c'est bien de goûter à tout, tu feras plaisir aux personnes qui t'offriront à manger ou à boire, et tu montreras que tu es bien élevée."

Elle se souvenait aussi de la manière dont sa mère buvait le thé le matin : avec du lait et du sucre. Aussi décida-t-elle de faire de même. Son oncle lui servit le thé dans un petit bol, elle attrapa la boîte à sucre, en prit trois morceaux, pour commencer, et les mélangea doucement avec le thé, veillant à ne rien renverser à côté. Son père lui servit doucement le lait, et elle fut fascinée par les formes faites, comme des gros nuages, oscillant entre le gris et le marron, en passant par le blanc cassé. À nouveau, elle mélangea doucement, avant de prendre une cuillerée. Grimace. Pas assez sucré. Elle rajouta deux morceaux de sucre. Goûta à nouveau. Sourit. C'était parfait.

Elle dégusta doucement son thé, délaissant sa petite cuillère pour prendre le bol à deux mains. Buvant à petites gorgées, Maryam ferma les yeux, sentant le liquide chaud et sucré couler dans sa gorge, lui permettant de retrouver la chaleur qu'elle avait quittée en sortant du lit. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, —en vérité, seulement une semaine—, elle se sentit apaisée. Le thé avait peut-être des propriétés magiques apaisantes. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle inspira, sentit l'odeur de sa boisson lui monter aux narines, puis elle expira doucement par la bouche, refroidissant quelque peu la surface de son bol. Elle but ainsi son thé, entièrement, pendant plusieurs minutes silencieuses.

Les deux frères Dumbledore s'étaient en effet tus, ayant remarqué l'espèce de transe dans laquelle était entrée la petite. Albus interrogea son cadet du regard, lequel hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Le thé avait bien des propriétés magiques. Même s'il ne s'était passé qu'une semaine depuis la tragédie, Maryam ne méritait pas de se morfondre autant. Un peu de thé apaisant ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi dans un silence calme, détendu, seulement interrompu par les quelques bruits de mastication et de couverts. Ils achevèrent leur repas, et chacun reposa son bol vide. Maryam rouvrit les yeux, plantant son regard dans celui de son père. Il lui sourit, et lui demanda d'aller se préparer, qu'ils allaient partir continuer la visite de l'école dès qu'elle serait prête.

Aussitôt, Maryam sauta de sa chaise avec une énergie nouvelle, galvanisée par l'apaisement que le thé lui avait procuré. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre, se précipita dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla, balança son pyjama par terre (elle s'était changée la veille avant d'aller dans le lit de son père), un peu n'importe où, prit une douche rapide, attachant ses cheveux pour éviter de les mouiller, échoua, se résigna à devoir les laver malgré sa flemme, se mit du shampoing dans les yeux, râla intérieurement, réussit à se rincer entièrement, même les yeux, qui arboraient désormais une belle teinte rougeâtre, sortit de la douche, s'enveloppa d'une immense serviette, en prit une plus petite pour ses cheveux, tenta de les relever de manière stylisée, comme chez le coiffeur, ne parvenant qu'à une masse informe, et se sécha le corps. Avant de retourner à sa chambre, elle passa aux toilettes pour un pipi rapide. Les joies du thé.

Elle se dirigea, toujours enveloppée de sa serviette, vers sa chambre, où elle farfouilla dans son placard, à la recherche de vêtements. Elle trouva une culotte, l'enfila, chercha à nouveau, trouva un pantalon en jean bleu marine qui serait parfait pour l'extérieur, l'enfila, chercha, trouva un tee-shirt bleu ciel à col rond, l'enfila, se coinçant la tête dans un trou pour un bras, réussit à le mettre convenablement, chercha une dernière fois dans le placard, et trouva une paire de chaussettes roses, qu'elle enfila.

La tête toujours tenue par la petite serviette, —la grande ayant été abandonnée par terre—, Maryam tourna sur elle-même, regardant partout, avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle attrapa sa paire de baskets blanches, —couleur hautement salissante—, s'assit par terre et les enfila, luttant pour attacher ses lacets, pour finalement abandonner. Elle glissa ses lacets à l'intérieur des chaussures, alla chercher son manteau, l'enfila et, s'estimant prête, elle sortit de sa chambre, reposant soigneusement son lapin sur son oreiller, se disant qu'il serait plus en sécurité ici, et descendit les escaliers, rejoignant le plus vite qu'elle put les adultes.

Au lieu d'une parole encourageante, ce fut un rire moqueur et amusé qui l'accueillit. Fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, elle dévisagea son père d'un air outré, n'appréciant pas qu'on se moque d'elle à ses dépends.

"Excuse-moi Maryam, mais tu as oublié de retirer ta serviette de tes cheveux !"

Elle rougit aussitôt, et enleva prestement ladite serviette, coupable de cette moquerie. Parce que, bien évidemment, Maryam n'était pas en tort. Non, non, c'était la faute de la serviette. C'était la serviette qui était restée sur sa tête, sans lui demander son avis. Parfaitement.

Avisant sa mine boudeuse et vexée, Albus sourit, voyant la serviette, _la coupable_ qui gisait au sol, comme une malpropre. Il sortit sa baguette, et lança un sort de séchage sur les cheveux encore humides, déridant ainsi sa fille, qui adorait tant les manifestations de magie qu'elle en oublia de bouder.

Avisant ensuite les petites chaussures dénouées, il secoua la tête, résigné, attrapa l'enfant sous les aisselles, l'assit sur la table, s'asseyant lui-même sur une chaise, face à sa fille. Il attrapa un pied, sortit les lacets, les noua, serrant suffisamment pour que le nœud ne se défasse pas, puis fit de même avec l'autre pied.

"Il faudra que tu apprennes à faire tes lacets toute seule, Maryam.

- ... _D'un sourire qui se voulait innocent, la petite secoua la tête négativement, le désignant, lui indiquant par là que ce serait lui qui lui ferait ses lacets._

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, je n'y crois pas une seconde ! Il faudra bien que tu te débrouilles seule pour certaines choses, je suis souvent occupé, et je ne pourrais pas toujours tout te faire."

Il ne reçut pour réponse qu'une moue boudeuse. Aberforth apparut derrière Albus, se posta à côté de lui, et sortit sa baguette. Il la dirigea vers la tête de Maryam, prononça une formule, et aussitôt, les cheveux de la fillette se coiffèrent en une queue de cheval haute, dégageant entièrement son visage, et tous les nœuds disparurent. Albus ne cacha pas sa surprise.

"Tu sais faire des sortilèges esthétiques ?

- Évidemment. C'est moi qui m'occupais d'Ariana, j'ai appris quelques trucs sur les sorts féminins.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait plus tôt, pour Maryam ?

- Parce qu'elle avait encore peur de la magie. _Elle a vu la magie tuer sa famille, je te rappelle_, lui lança-t-il mentalement.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Enfin, c'est pratique."

Maryam, joyeuse, sauta dans les bras de son oncle, manquant de peu de se casser la figure, et de l'entraîner avec elle. Heureusement qu'il avait de bons réflexes. Il la reposa doucement, et lui rappela qu'elle avait une visite à terminer.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Maryam se précipita vers la porte de sortie (et d'entrée) du pub, avant de se retourner et de trépigner d'impatience face à l'immobilité du directeur. Souriant, ledit directeur la rejoignit, salua son frère, lui demandant de ne pas les attendre pour le déjeuner, et sortit avec sa fille, attrapant la petite main tendue vers la sienne. Un cri mélodieux retentit, ils se retournèrent et virent arriver Fumseck, vexé d'avoir été oublié. L'oiseau se percha sur l'épaule de Maryam, se détournant du directeur, le boudant de ne pas l'avoir réveillé, car il ne tenait pas Maryam pour responsable : elle n'était qu'une fillette !

Tranquillement, le père et la fille se dirigèrent vers l'école. À nouveau, Maryam s'extasia devant la majesté du château. Ils prirent une des calèche tirées par les Sombrals, et, comme elle ne savait pas la signification de ces créatures, Maryam se contenta de les admirer, sans être influencée par l'idée de la mort. Elle n'eut pour seule explication de son père que le nom des bestioles, et qu'elles étaient assez peu appréciées à cause de leur apparence quelque peu sinistre. Au lieu de les emmener à l'école, les créatures firent le tour, les dirigeant vers le parc, puis s'arrêtèrent.

Le directeur descendit de la calèche, puis attrapa l'enfant sous les bras, la soulevant, pour la déposer à terre. Comme s'ils avaient reçu un message, les Sombrals amorcèrent un demi-tour, et repartirent de là d'où ils venaient, retournant à leur enclos, dégageant ainsi le passage.

* * *

_Alors, face aux reviews et aux préférences qui ont été manifestées, j'ai temporairement kidnappé... Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue ! (toujours en version ado, ils sont plus gérables, en étant moi-même une, je suis plus à même de les comprendre, surtout que s'ils était en version adulte, ils pourraient me faire valoir leur "droit d'aînesse" ainsi que leur plus grande expérience. Là, on est à égalité ^^)_

_glagla60800 et LesMaraudeuses1, comme vous le vouliez, c'est Remus. Et, Kiitsu-chan, j'ai repris Severus pour toi, parce qu'à la base, je pensais à Lucius Malfoy... Ce sera pour le prochain chapitre, mais du coup, je ne sais plus avec quel Gryffondor je vais le mettre, parce que j'avais vraiment prévu Remus... Enfin bref. Passons. Place aux réponses aux reviews !_

_Severus Rogue (ado mais toujours aussi classe) : « ... Pourquoi moi ? »_

_Remus Lupin (ado) : « Ben t'as pas lu au-dessus, Rogue ? L'auteuse l'a fait à la demande d'une lectrice qui a beaucoup insisté. »_

_Moi : « D'ailleurs, Severus, tu as l'honneur de commencer à lire et à répondre aux questions. »_

___Severus Rogue (ado mais toujours aussi classe) : « Humph... Alors... glagla60800 ne pose aucune question, à part qu'elle souhaite que Lupin réponde aux questions... LesMaraudeuses1 demande si on aura plus d'infos sur Ariana. Je lui dis quoi ? »_

_Remus Lupin (ado) : « Eh bien, pour Ariana, l'auteuse s'inspire des informations qu'à laissées JK Rowling sur le site de _Wiki Harry Potter_ en français. Il n'y aura pas de changement dans l'histoire d'Ariana par rapport à l'histoire originelle. »_

___Severus Rogue (ado mais toujours aussi classe) : « D'où tu sais ça, le loup ? »_

___Remus Lupin (ado) : « L'auteuse me l'a marqué sur un bout de papier. D'ailleurs, ça nous change des parchemins... »_

_____Severus Rogue (ado mais toujours aussi classe) : « Passe-moi ça, Lupin ! Alors... LesMaraudeuses1 veut aussi savoir si Maryam va charmer les Maraudeurs, et si je serai sensible à une petite fille. Moi, sensible à une fillette ? Ha ! N'importe quoi ! »_

_____Remus Lupin (ado) : « Ne t'inquiète pas, LesMaraudeuses1, les commentaires de Rogue sont dus à son caractère. Mais on ne peut pas répondre à cette question, c'est classé spoiler par l'auteuse. Désolé. »_

_______Severus Rogue (ado mais toujours aussi classe) : « Dévouée ? À plat ventre ? Hé, l'auteuse, sers-toi de LesMaraudeuses1 comme esclave ! En plus, c'est quoi ce surnom, sérieux ? »_

_______Remus Lupin (ado) : « Moi je le trouve parfaitement acceptable, ce pseudonyme. »_

_________Severus Rogue (ado mais toujours aussi classe) : « On se demande pourquoi... »_

_________Moi : « Bon, et les réponses ? »_

_________Remus Lupin (ado) : « Oh, oui, désolé miss. »_

___________Severus Rogue (ado mais toujours aussi classe) : « Oui, ben ça va. »_

_Remus Lupin (ado) : « La Louve demande, je cite : "_Tiens, une question pour les futurs personnages qui seront trèèèèès heureux d'y répondre : comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette fiction ? (oui, adorant lire et écrire, j'aime savoir tout ce genre de détail ! :-) )_" »_

_____________Severus Rogue (ado mais toujours aussi classe) : « Comment ça, heureux d'y répondre ? On s'en fout, de comment l'auteuse a eu cette idée, elle l'a eue, c'est tout, l'histoire te plaît, pas besoin de se poser d'autre question ! »_

_Remus Lupin (ado) : « L'idée est venue à l'auteuse de son envie d'écrire avec un personnage jeune, mais son inspiration a été motivée par le fait d'avoir revu le film _Les Choristes_ et d'en avoir mis les chansons sur son iPod. C'est quoi un film ? »_

_Moi : « Oh, je te montrerai un de ces jours, si tu veux. »_

_Remus Lupin (ado) : « C'est gentil, merci. »_

_Moi : « De rien. »_

_____________Severus Rogue (ado mais toujours aussi classe) : « C'est fini, oui, ces épanchements de Poufsouffle ? L'auteuse, t'es pas censés être à Serpentard ? »_

_____________Moi : « Si, mais si tu regardes dans la liste des personnages que j'aurais bien épousé, en plus de toi, il y a aussi Remus. Vous êtes très cool, chacun à votre manière. »_

_________________________Severus Rogue (ado mais toujours aussi classe) : « Ah. Bon euh... (gêné)... MissCornedrue (c'est quoi ce surnom ? Potter, je te hais !) vient de découvrir la fic, et... mais, elle ne pose aucune question ! L'auteuse ! Pourquoi tu m'as fait lire ça, si elle ne pose pas de question ? »_

_________________________Moi : « Pour l'encourager à m'écrire à nouveau, bien sûr. Je suis une Serpentard, après tout. Et puis, je l'aime bien, elle m'a mis plein d'encouragements. »_

_____________________________________Severus Rogue (ado mais toujours aussi classe) : « Mouais... »_

_____________________________________Remus Lupin (ado) : « Alors, Kiitsu-chan... »_

_____________________________________Moi : « (l'interrompant) Non, Remus, c'est à Severus de répondre à Kiitsu-chan. »_

_____________________________________Remus Lupin (ado) : « Ah ? Bah ok, ça me fait moins de travail... J'peux te piquer du chocolat ? »_

_____________________________________Moi : « Ouais, y'a des tablettes de Milka au chocolat au lait. Mais t'en prend qu'un paquet, hein, pas les trois ! Tu m'en laisse ! »_

_____________________________________Remus Lupin (ado) : « (sourire craquant) Bien sûr ! »_

_________________________________________________Severus Rogue (ado mais toujours aussi classe) : « BREF. C'est à moi, je crois ? »_

_________________________________________________Moi : « Oui, oui. Vas-y. »_

_____________________________________________________________Severus Rogue (ado mais toujours aussi classe) : « Alors... Tout ce qui va suivre jusqu'à ce qu'on dise que c'est fini, sera en réponse pour Kiitsu-chan (c'est quoi ce surnom ?) »_

_____________________________________________________________Moi : « Moi, j'aime bien. Ça me rappelle mes mangas. »_

_________________________________________________________________________Severus Rogue (ado mais toujours aussi classe) : « Ouais... Kiitsu-chan veut savoir si il y aura une rencontre entre Maryam et... Mais elle est folle ?! Elle ose prononcer son nom, en plus ! »_

_________________________________________________________________________Moi : « Severus, tout va bien, d'accord. T'es pas obligé de le nommer. »_

_____________________________________________________________________________________Severus Rogue (ado mais toujours aussi classe) : « Encore heureux ! Bon, __________________________________________________________________________Kiitsu-chan veut savoir si il y aura une rencontre entre Maryam et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors oui, c'est prévu. Non, c'est pas classé spoiler, parce que ça va pas arriver tout de suite, et que l'auteuse n'a pas encore décidé du contexte, du lieu, du moment précis, et d'avec qui ça se passera. Il manque encore plein de paramètres. Après ? »_

_Moi : « Eh bien, Kiitsu-chan écrit à ton intention, pas à la mienne. Voilà ce qu'elle te met : "Donc si c'est Severus qui réponds, eh bien... COUCOU SEVERUS ! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ _  
*fais des saluts frénétiques de la main*  
( j'ai des supers smileys moué)  
Mouhaha... je suis fan depuis mes 4 ans... Je te stalke depuis 2005... Héhéhé.. Et oui c'était moi cachée derrière l'armoire de ta salle de bain la dernière fois ! :D_" »_

_______________________________________________________________________________________Severus Rogue (ado mais toujours aussi classe) : « ... (silencieux)... »_

_______________________________________________________________________________________Moi : « Allô ? Severus ? (silence radio)... Merde, je crois qu'il est traumatisé... Je crois que le coup de la salle de bain lui a été fatal... Bin mince alors... REMUS ?! TU PEUX VENIR, S'IL-TE-PLAÎT ? »_

_______________________________________________________________________________________Remus Lupin (ado) : « (se frotte les oreilles) Hé, j'ai une bonne ouïe, pas la peine de crier si fort ! T'as du coffre, quand même ! »_

_______________________________________________________________________________________Moi : « (pas modeste pour un sou) C'est parce que je fais du théâtre depuis que j'ai six ans. Bon, je ne t'ai pas appelé pour ça. »_

_______________________________________________________________________________________Remus Lupin (ado) : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

_______________________________________________________________________________________Moi : « Severus est traumatisé. Tiens, lis ça, tu vas comprendre. (lui tend le bout de papier où sont les reviews en lui désignant le passage en question) »_

_______________________________________________________________________________________Remus Lupin (ado) : « (après lecture)... Hum... Oui, effectivement... Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? »_

_______________________________________________________________________________________Moi : « Ben, j'ai bien pensé à l'embrasser pour le réveiller, mais, d'une, ça plairait pas forcément à toutes les lectrices et, de deux, je risque de l'effrayer. Je ne suis pas moche non plus, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure méthode... Tu peux m'aider à le ramener, Remus ? S'te-plaît ? »_

_______________________________________________________________________________________Remus Lupin (ado) : « Hum... (réflexion)... Mouais... J'l'aime pas, mais bon. Oui, je vais l'aider, mais c'est pas pour lui que je le fais, hein ? C'est pour toi et pour ses fans. »_

_______________________________________________________________________________________Moi : « Merci Remus, t'es un amour ! (l'embrasse sur la joue) »_

_______________________________________________________________________________________Remus Lupin (ado) : « (rouge de gène) Oh, pas de quoi... Hem... »_

_______________________________________________________________________________________Il s'approche de Severus et lui fourre un carré de chocolat dans la bouche. Lentement, machinalement, Severus croque, mâche et avale. Il semble soudain revenir à la réalité._

_______________________________________________________________________________________Moi : « Severus, ça va ? Comment tu te sens ? »_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Severus Rogue (ado mais toujours aussi classe) : « Bien... Je suppose... Je... Je dois répondre à cette fille, non ? »_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Moi : « Eh bien, c'est ce qu'elle voudrait, mais t'es pas obligé. »_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Severus Rogue (ado mais toujours aussi classe) : « Eh bien... Je suis... surpris... Heu, c'est gentil (a du mal avec ce mot), mais... Comment peut-on m'apprécier ? »_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Moi : « Tu veux que je te viole sur place pour te répondre, ou tu préfères arrêter de poser des questions cons ? »_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Severus Rogue (ado mais toujours aussi classe) : « Heu, deuxième option... »_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Moi : « Dommage... »_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Severus Rogue (ado mais toujours aussi classe) : « (tout rouge) Oui bon... (se reprend)... Merci de m'apprécier Kiitsu-chan, mais j'apprécierai que tu ne t'introduises plus chez moi sans mon autorisation. C'est une violation de la vie privée et intime. Voilà. Bon, je peux aller m'asseoir ? »_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Moi : « Oui, bien sûr. Va sur le canapé, il est super confortable. »_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Severus Rogue (ado mais toujours aussi classe) : « Ok. Tant mieux. (Il y va, sa cape tournoyant derrière lui, et il s'affale sur le canapé. Au bout d'une seconde, il pousse un soupir de contentement). J'aime ton canapé, l'auteuse. »_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Moi : « Tant mieux alors ! Bon, Remus, tu veux bien t'occuper de la fin de la review de Kiitsu-chan ? »_

_Remus Lupin (ado) : « Ok. Alors, elle a mis, je cite : __"_J'adore Maryam ! :o_  
_En plus elle est muette ! C'est bien les muets ! Question idiote mais... La fille de l'image de la fanfiction c'est elle, non ?  
Ah, Sainte Marie Jésus c'est vraiment une question idiote... Yep._" »  
_

_Moi : « Y'a **PAS** de question idiote, faudra le dire combien de fois ? »_

_Remus Lupin (ado) : « En plus, l'auteuse est contente de cette remarque parce que, Kiitsu-chan, tu as l'insigne honneur d'être la première à l'avoir dit et donc, potentiellement, remarqué. Effectivement, la fille de l'image est censée représenter Maryam. Pour le rapprochement Sainte Marie Jésus... »_

_Moi : « Eh bien non, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement ! J'ai choisi ce prénom parce que je l'aimais bien, voilà tout. »_

_Remus Lupin (ado) : « L'auteuse a voulu la faire muette parce qu'elle voulait... »_

_Moi : « Laisse, va rejoindre Severus sur le canapé, je vais répondre. »_

_Remus Lupin (ado) : « T'es sûre ? »_

_Moi : « Oui, vas-y. T'as fait du très bon travail, Remus, vraiment. Merci beaucoup. »_

_Remus Lupin (ado) : « (rougit) Oh euh... C'était pas grand-chose... Heu... Je vais m'asseoir, hein ! »_

_Moi : « Oui, oui. Kiitsu-chan, j'ai voulu mettre un handicap à Maryam parce que j'en ai moi-même un, et qu'à cause de ça, je suis sensibilisée aux handicaps. Je veux montrer que, même sans parler, on peut faire de belles choses. Mon handicap n'est pas physique, il n'est donc pas visible. Et puis, c'est aussi une sorte de défi. Réussir à faire en sorte que Maryam ne parle pas... Pourtant, j'aurais tant de choses à lui faire dire ! Mais je dois faire en sorte que ses actions parlent pour elle. »_

_Je me retourne vers le canapé, où les deux garçons se sont endormis._

_Moi : « (chuchote) Ooh... Sont-y pas mignons ! Bon, je vais les téléporter discrètement dans leurs dortoirs respectifs... Dommage, j'aimais bien les avoir chez moi... »_

_Grâce à la magie des fictions et des ordinateurs (surtout les claviers, en fait), Remus et Severus se retrouvent dans leurs lits respectifs, rendus à JK Rowling sans aucun dommage, si ce n'est une légère fatigue._

* * *

_... Reviews, please ?_


	12. Chapitre 12 : Hagrid

_12 chapitres... Déjà ?_

_Vous savez quoi ? Ben, j'ai changé mon rythme d'écriture pour poster dans les temps ! J'essaie d'avoir au moins un chapitre d'avance à chaque fois. Genre, là, je publie le douxième chapitre pendant que le treizième est en cours de route (pardon, d'écriture ^^)_

_glagla60800, Delphlys, Kiitsu-chan, La Louve, dans mes bras, que je vous embrasse (enfin, j'aimerai bien, j'adore les câlins)._

_Ah oui, les bugs d'ordi, qu'est-ce que c'est chiant... M'enfin, t'as réussi à faire passer tes pensées quand même, glagla60800, hein ! Pour ta demande, ce sera en bas, auprès d'un des concernés._

_Allez, je vais faire moins long que la semaine dernière. D'ailleurs, c'est un petit chapitre, mais je l'aime bien quand même (en même temps, si j'aimais pas ce que j'écris...). On se retrouve en bas, avec les deux ados que j'aurais 'enlevés' !_

_Oh, tiens, au fait, pour celles qui se seraient posé la question comme moi, j'ai découvert (toute seule, yeah !) que 'NDA' signifie 'Note De l'Auteur'. Bon, ok, je sors_ []

_Disclaimer (parce qu'il en faut bien un) : RIEN ne m'appartient, TOUT est à JK Rowling, SAUF l'histoire en elle-même, et le personnage de Maryam._

_Fiction dédicacée à Aesalys._

_Enfin : Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Rappel chapitre 11 :**

_Le directeur descendit de la calèche, puis attrapa l'enfant sous les bras, la soulevant, pour la déposer à terre. Comme s'ils avaient reçu un message, les Sombrals amorcèrent un demi-tour, et repartirent de là d'où ils venaient, retournant à leur enclos, dégageant ainsi le passage._

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Hagrid.**

Tournant autour d'elle-même, Maryam fut soufflée par la taille gigantesque du parc. Elle put apercevoir un lac sombre au loin, d'un autre côté une cabane, là la bordure de la forêt, ici la majesté du château. Albus lui désigna les lieux, les uns après les autres, les nommant, lui donnant les explications nécessaires à chaque fois.

Ainsi, le Lac Noir contenait nombre de créatures sous-marines, dont des sirènes, des tritons, et même un calamar géant. Mais il fallait faire attention à ne pas trop s'approcher, parce que ces créatures n'aimaient pas trop les humains. Le château, elle l'avait vu la veille, aussi n'avait-elle pas besoin d'explication. La forêt portait le nom de Forêt Interdite, car les élèves avaient l'interdiction formelle d'y entrer, à cause des créatures dangereuses y vivant. Et la cabane était le logement, la maison du garde-chasse de l'école, Rubeus Hagrid. C'était là qu'ils allaient en premier.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à s'y diriger, Maryam, qui observait toujours avec curiosité ce qui l'entourait, s'arrêta et tira sur la main du directeur et, lorsqu'il la regarda, elle lui désigna, pointant du doigt ce qu'elle avait vu. Sur un promontoire, à l'écart du reste, un très grand arbre trônait. Mais ce qui avait attiré l'attention de la petite, au-delà de sa taille imposante, c'était la mobilité de l'arbre. Elle l'avait effectivement vu, très clairement, tenter de frapper un oiseau téméraire qui avait essayé de se poser sur lui. Effrayé, le volatile s'était enfui.

Comprenant, le directeur s'accroupit à hauteur de l'enfant et, le regard dirigé vers l'arbre, de même que sa fille, il lui expliqua ce qu'il en était.

"Maryam, cet arbre est un arbre magique. Il s'appelle Saule Cogneur. Et, comme tu peux le deviner grâce à son nom, cet arbre est violent, il cogne tout ce qui s'approche de trop près de lui. Si je l'ai fait planter ici, dans ce parc, c'est pour une bonne raison.

- _Sérieuse, Maryam hocha la tête, les rouages déjà en train de tourner dans sa caboche._

- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un loup-garou ?

- _Fronçant les sourcils, surprise par la question qui semblait sans rapport, Maryam fit signe que non, elle ne savait pas._

- C'est un humain, comme toi et moi, qui a été mordu par un loup spécial. À cause de cette morsure, l'humain devient ce qu'on appelle un loup-garou. Cette morsure entraîne des conséquences sur la vie de cet humain. Tous les mois, pendant les trois nuits de pleine lune, il se transforme en un énorme loup. Quand ça arrive, le loup prend le pas sur l'humain, et l'humain ne contrôle plus du tout ce qu'il fait, et quand le matin revient et qu'il redevient humain, il ne se souvient plus de ce qu'il a fait pendant la nuit. Le loup, la nuit où il est transformé, est dangereux, et il cherche à chasser tous les humains qu'il trouvera.

- _Maryam frissonna, effrayée._

- Seulement, ça n'arrive qu'une fois par mois. Le reste du temps, la personne qui est un loup-garou n'est pas dangereuse. Si je te dis ça, c'est parce qu'il y a un des élèves qui est un loup-garou. Il est très jeune, et il a peur de faire mal aux autres. Ce Saule Cogneur contient un passage secret vers un autre endroit où, tous les mois, cet élève s'enferme, pour ne pas être un danger pour les autres. Tu comprends ?

- _Quelque peu calmée, la gamine hocha la tête._

- J'ai fait planter un arbre agressif, comme ça, personne n'aura l'idée de s'en approcher et, ainsi, le secret de cet élève est bien gardé."

Maryam hocha à nouveau la tête, rassurée par les explications de son père. Se redressant, le vieil homme repris la main de la fillette et, tranquillement, la dirigea vers la cabane.

Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, Albus leva le poing et frappa trois coups forts contre la porte.

Un grand fracas se fit entendre, un juron poussé d'une voix bourrue retentit, des pas lourds firent frémir le sol, et la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, révélant un colosse.

"Oh ! M'sieur l'directeur ! B'jour !"

Sa voix grave effraya Maryam, qui s'était cachée derrière le directeur, dans son dos. Seule sa petite frimousse était visible, depuis le point de vue du géant.

"Bonjour, Hagrid. Je suis venu avec ma fille, je lui fait visiter les lieux. Elle a vu l'intérieur du château hier, je lui fais voir l'extérieur aujourd'hui.

- Oh. Ben, entrez !"

S'écartant du passage, d'un large mouvement du bras, Hagrid leur indiqua l'intérieur de sa cabane. Tirant une fillette intimidée, le directeur entra, la porte se refermant derrière eux. Maryam sursauta, s'agrippant plus fermement à la robe du sorcier. Sur invitation de leur hôte, Albus s'installa sur une chaise, tranquillement. Paniquée, sa fille se précipita sur ses genoux, ne voulant pas se séparer de lui. Le géant s'installa face à eux dans une autre chaise, de l'autre côté de la table. Il leur proposa du thé, le directeur refusa poliment, expliquant qu'ils sortaient juste de table.

"J'savais pas qu'vous aviez une fille, m'sieur l'directeur.

- Oh, c'est normal, Hagrid, je l'ai adoptée hier matin.

- Et comment elle s'appelle, c'te petiote ?

- Maryam, elle s'appelle Maryam.

- Maryam. C'est joli.

- _L'enfant, toujours mal à l'aise, releva timidement les yeux. Elle croisa un regard marron chaud, un sourire chaleureux au milieu d'une barbe broussailleuse._

- Maryam, tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de Hagrid. Il n'y a pas plus gentil que lui.

- Oh non, ma p'tite dame, promis, j'ferai pas d'mal à une mouche !

- _Timidement, Maryam esquissa un sourire._

- Oh, au fait, Hagrid, Maryam est muette.

- Ah bon ? Bah, c'est pas bien grave. Vaut mieux rien dire que d'dire des bêtises. T'as bien raison, Mary."

Ce fut cette dernière réplique qui acheva de convaincre Maryam sur la gentillesse de Hagrid. Même si elle restait impressionnée par sa haute stature, elle n'avait désormais plus peur de lui.

Sous l'encouragement du directeur, Hagrid leur raconta sa vie en tant que garde-chasse, ses visites dans la Forêt, les créatures qu'il rencontrait, celles qu'il protégeait. Son travail en tant que Gardien des Clés de Poudlard. Les centaures et les licornes. Les fées, les loups-garous. Les araignées géantes, nommées acromentules. Les Sombrals. Les hippogriffes, qu'il gardait de temps à autres. Les sirènes et les tritons. Le Calamar Géant, qu'il soignait quand il était blessé. Et sa famille, moitié géante, moitié humaine.

Il passa ainsi trois bonnes heures à raconter nombre d'histoires, expliquant les us et coutumes des créatures dont il parlait. Il n'y eut que pour les Sombrals où il n'expliqua pas la signification, Dumbledore lui ayant fait un signe négatif, lui demandant silencieusement de ne pas parler de la mort. Mais à part ça, il avait totalement captivé Maryam. La fillette était, en effet, entièrement hypnotisée par les récits fantastiques. Elle avait toujours aimé entendre des histoires.

* * *

Sur le coup de midi, trois heures environ après leur arrivée, Hagrid s'interrompit, leur offrant de déjeuner ensemble. Le directeur accepta et, après avoir appelé un des elfes, qui fut ravi de les servir, —surtout la si gentille demoiselle—, ils furent servis d'un pique-nique composé de sandwichs au jambon, au fromage et aux crudités, avec une double quantité pour Hagrid.

Maryam fit exprès de faire tomber plein de miettes de pain dans ses mains, afin de les offrir à Fumseck. Le phénix fut heureux de cette action, il remercia la fillette en frottant sa tête contre la joue de l'enfant, la faisant sourire. Ils eurent même droit à du gâteau au chocolat, les elfes ayant voulu faire plaisir à la si gentille fille du directeur.

Étant restés assis toute la matinée, le directeur demanda à Hagrid s'il acceptait de leur faire visiter la Forêt, de manière à dégourdir leurs jambes. Le demi-géant accepta, ravi de leur faire visiter son terrain, celui avec lequel il était à l'aise.

* * *

_Alors, cette semaine, j'ai kidnappé... (avec difficultés, ils se sont pas laissés faire, les cocos... m'est avis qu'ils doivent piquer de la potion magique à Panoramix... Quoi, c'est hors-sujet ? Y'a pas de hors-sujet dans le monde de l'imaginaire, non mais !)... BREF. J'ai difficilement kidnappé... TIN TIN TIN ! Sirius Black et Lucius Malfoy (tous deux en version ado, bien sûr)._

_Moi : « Les garçons ? C'est à vous. »_

_Sirius Black (ado) : « Mais pourquoi j'me retrouve avec ce... ce... type, là ! »_

_Moi : « (ton menaçant) Sirius... Fais attention à ce que tu dis... »_

_Sirius Black (ado) : « (perdu) Ben, pourquoi ? »_

_Moi : « D'une, je suis une Serpentarde. De deux, je n'aime pas les insultes gratuites et, même si elles sont justifiées pour toi, je ne veux pas en voir sur la partie 'réponses aux reviews'. De trois, as-tu lu ma présentation sur mon profil ? »_

_Sirius Black (ado) : « Heu, non... Mais je vois pas le rapport... »_

_Lucius Malfoy (ado) : « T'es nul, Black ! Moi, je l'ai fait ! (air hautain) Et je sais pourquoi l'auteuse m'a invité. »_

_Sirius Black (ado) : « (outré) Kidnappé, tu veux dire ! Enfin, Malfoy, me dis pas que t'es là de ton plein gré ! J'te croirais pas ! Tu détestes les moldus, et elle est moldue ! »_

_Lucius Malfoy (ado) : « Mais si. Elle a voulu m'obliger à venir, mais quand elle a vu que ça ne fonctionnait pas... Elle m'a exposé les raisons qui faisaient qu'elle voulait ma présence chez elle, et j'ai été convaincu. En plus, ce n'est que temporaire, alors de quoi tu te plains, Black ? »_

_Sirius Black (ado) : « Mouais... Et quelles sont les raisons qui t'ont convaincu ? »_

___Lucius Malfoy (ado) : « Elle est peut-être moldue, mais selon le choixpeau, elle est une Serpentarde dans l'âme à deux tiers... Le tiers restant étant Serdaigle. Autant dire que je préfère avoir à faire à une moldue intelligente qu'à une idiote décérébrée ! En plus de cela... Ma présence a été désirée par une lectrice qui a beaucoup insisté. Je n'ai pas encore lu tout ce qu'elle a écrit, mais ça viendra en temps et heure. Et dans le profil de l'auteuse, elle a répondu à un questionnaire concernant notre monde. L'une des questions était de savoir quel personnage elle aurait épousé. »_

_____Sirius Black (ado) : « J'ai peur d'entendre la suite, je sais pas pourquoi... »_

_____Moi : « Instinct animal de survie ? »_

_______Sirius Black (ado) : « O.o »_

_Lucius Malfoy (ado) : « (sourire moqueur) Et, Black, elle a mis plusieurs personnages qu'elle aurait épousé. Et JE suis dedans. Et pas toi. (_NDA : ouh ! ça, ça doit faire mal !_)_

_________Sirius Black (ado) : « Ok... Sympa... (lit la réponse de l'auteuse, voit la liste des personnages qu'elle a choisi) EH ! Mais pourquoi y'a Remus et pas moi ?! »_

_________Moi : « Remus, c'est pas pareil. T'es peut-être beau gosse, mais c'est pas pareil. Alors maintenant, ce serait sympa de répondre aux reviews, les garçons. »_

_________________Sirius Black (ado) : « (ronchonne) »_

___________________Lucius Malfoy (ado) : « Très bien. Si j'en crois ce papier, c'est à Black de commencer. »_

___________________Moi : « Effectivement, glagla60800 s'adresse à moi et à un maraudeur (sauf Peter) en même temps. Elle a demandé à ce qu'un des trois maraudeurs lui réponde. »_

_____________________________________Sirius Black (ado) : « Bon, passe-moi ce papier, Malfoy. Alors... (lit la review) Hum... glagla60800 espère que Maryam rencontrera bientôt le personnage pour lequel elle avait raison. Oh, l'auteuse tient à préciser que personne d'autre ne s'est prit la peine de chercher qui, parmi la génération 'ado', Maryam va rencontrer en premier. »_

_____________________________________Moi : « Feignasses... Ok, je me tais... Continue, Sirius... »_

_Sirius Black (ado) : « Heu... (déconcerté par l'air agacé de l'auteuse)... Ok... glagla60800 met : "_Alors ton enlèvement de personnage me fais toujours autant rire! J'aurais donc unes question pour mes maraudeurs préférer (sirius, remus et james pas le rat de voldichou)... donc voilà j'aimerais savoir si moi fille de 15 ans pourrais me joindre à vous les maraudeur ... voilà mon curriculum vite qui retrasse mon parcour de jeune fille pas resonable ... (sauf en cour):  
À renvoyer sa prof à l'âge de 10 ans  
À repeint la chambre de ses parents (serpentard) en rose bonbon à 12 ans  
À rréécris une nouvelle version de Roméo et Juliette sut les œuvre originel à l'âge de 9ans ... (pour info, j'étais tellement triste des que je le lisais que je l'ai modifier en comédie ... Roméo est en fait un clown à cet âge on a pas beaucoup d'imagination.  
Dsl pour mon autre review mon portable à eu un BEUG donc il est possible que tu ai 2 review pour le pris d'une. Donc comme je le disais, le chapitre ma beaucoup plus et le fais qu' maryam fasse presque tous toutes seul ma beaucoup choquer ... dans le bon sens. . . Je sais même pas si c'est possible mais en tous cas c'étais mon cas.

Sinon tu pourras inviter les maraudeur (sauf le rat... il me degoute) stp (je me met à genou devant l'auteure aussi serpentarde soit elle)  
J'aimerais leur demander qqch de très important ainsi qu'a toi l'auteure:  
Accepter moi en tant que maraudeuse svp ou bien une autre fille mais par pitier arrêter de faire vos matcho sexiste et accepter une fille dans vos rang..._" Heu... »_

_Moi : « Vas-y Sirius. (non, je ne suis pas sadique, enfin, pas avec les animaux... Sirius est humain ? Oui, je le sais. Je suis donc sadique avec lui...) »_

___Sirius Black (ado) : « Hum... Ouais... On est sexistes ? Ha... Sympa, je pensais pas qu'on dégageait cette image... »_

___Moi : « Utilise ton cerveau, et tu comprendras pourquoi ! »_

___Lucius Malfoy (ado) : « Encore faudrait-il qu'il en ait un... »_

___Moi : « Mdr... Mais, désolée de te contredire, Lucius, mais si Sirius n'avait pas de cerveau, il ne pourrait pas vivre... Même un moucheron a un cerveau... Après, il y a ceux qui savent s'en servir et ceux qui ne savent pas. »_

_______Lucius Malfoy (ado) : « Effectivement, vu comme ça... Je crois bien que Black n'a jamais appris à se servir de son cerveau... »_

_______Moi : « Le pauvre... »_

___________Lucius Malfoy (ado) : « (ton faussement compatissant) Oui... »_

_______________Sirius Black (ado) : « HÉ ! L'AUTEUSE, J'CROYAIS QUE T'ACCEPTAIS PAS LES INSULTES GRATUITES ?! »_

_______________Moi : « D'où on t'a insulté ? On s'est simplement interrogés sur tes capacités cérébrales... Donc, on ne t'a pas insulté. Tu réponds à la review, maintenant ? (sourire angélique) »_

___________________Sirius Black (ado) : « ... (ne trouve rien à dire)... (se reprend)... Bon... Faire renvoyer un prof, j'aime bien l'idée... Repeindre la chambre de ses parents, on a vu mieux... (se ratatine sous le regard menaçant de l'auteuse)... Heu... Non, c'est bien, très bien même ! Roméo en clown ? C'est... original ! Mais pas maraudeur. Mais tu as une bonne imagination. Hum, si Maryam a presque tout fait toute seule, c'est parce que l'auteuse (au fait, on pourrait t'appeler autrement ?) a voulu éviter que ce soit le directeur qui l'habille, ça aurait fait 'pédophile'. Enfin, un truc du genre, j'ai pas bien compris ce mot. Culture moldue... Par contre, faut pas insulter Peter, il a rien fait... Hein, l'auteuse ? »_

___________________Moi : « Je ne dirai rien face à cette flagrante démonstration de déni et d'auto-persuasion. **Et, si vous voulez m'appeler autrement que 'l'auteuse' parce que mon pseudo est trop long, vous pouvez m'appeler 'Devil', tout simplement.** Mais pas Lucky, parce que c'est le prénom de mon chat ^^ Si vous m'appelez comme ça, je répondrai : "mrâou ?" (oh, je sais si bien miauler pour de vrai que les gens non avertis se retournent pour chercher un chat qui n'existe pas, vu que c'est moi qui le fait. Pareil pour l'aboiement du chien. Mais pas les autres animaux). »_

_______________________Sirius Black (ado) : « Hem... Revenons au sujet, il y a d'autres reviews d'autres personnes, non ? »_

_______________________Moi : « Oh oui, c'est vrai ! Allez, vite vite ! »_

___________________________Sirius Black (ado) : « Bon... Pour cette fic, il n'y aura aucune intrusion d'une lectrice dans l'histoire, ce ne serait pas vraisemblable (à différencier de 'réaliste'). Mais, si Devil n'a pas encore réfléchit à cette option, c'est une bonne suggestion quand même. Toute suggestion est bonne à prendre, d'ailleurs. Toutes ne seront pas forcément prises en compte, mais elles seront toutes retenues, et ce sera justifié si elles ne seront pas suivies. Introduire une fille dans notre bande... Ben, il faut qu'elle remplisse deux conditions : qu'elle soit prête à garder le secret de Patmol, et qu'elle devienne animagus. Sinon, c'est pas possible. »_

_Moi : « Voilà donc pour toi, glagla60800. Passons maintenant à la review de Delphlys, en espérant que mes deux kidnappés n'aient plus de divagations... Hé ! LAISSEZ MES CÉRÉALES AU CHOCOLAT TOUT DE SUITE ! NON, PAS MES _TRÉSOR_ ! Non mais ! »_

_____Sirius Black (ado) : « Zut, raté... »_

_____________Lucius Malfoy (ado) : « La faute à qui, Black ? Ah, la discrétion des Gryffondors... »_

_____________Moi : « Bon, allez, Sirius, tu t'y colles, après ce sera au tour de Lucius. Deux reviews chacun. Comme ça, pas de jaloux. »_

_____________________Lucius Malfoy (ado) : « Ça me va. »_

___________________________Sirius Black (ado) : « Ok. Après ça, j'peux manger un truc ? »_

___________________________Moi : « J'ai pas de croquettes pour chiens, mais j'en ai pour chats. Ça te va ? »_

_________________________________Sirius Black (ado) : « (tellement outré qu'il n'arrive pas à parler correctement) »_

_________________________________Moi : « Je blaguais. (à moitié). Tu pourras prendre une clémentine ou un carré de chocolat. Il y a aussi du coca, du jus de pomme, du lait et de l'eau gazeuse. »_

_________________________________________________________________________Sirius Black (ado) :_ « Bon, tant mieux. Alors... Tiens, Delphlys te critique, Devil ^^ »

_______________________________________Moi : « Sirius ? Ta gueule avec tes commentaires. Abrège. »_

_Sirius Black (ado) : « (grand sourire) Quelle vulgarité, dans la bouche d'une femme ! Bon, Delphlys aime bien l'histoire mais trouve qu'elle stagne trop. Je cite : "_Après ce n'est que mon avis personnel je ne cherche pas à t'enfoncer loin de la. C'est juste que je ne vois pour l'instant aucun avenir "intéressant" pour ton héroïne. Après, est ce que cherche simplement à dresser le portrait des personnages différemment, du point de vue d'une petite fille moldu... ? dans ce cas la je comprendrai mieux le pourquoi de cette histoire_." »_

_Moi : « Laisse, je m'en occupe, t'as le droit à ta pause. Mais vide pas les placards, hein ! »_

___________________________________Sirius Black (ado) : « Cool ^^ Finalement t'es pas si méchante, Devil ! »_

___________________________________Moi : « Mais oui... (sourit, j'ai bien aimé le faire tourner en bourrique). Alors, Delphlys, tu ne m'enfonces pas. Tu me fais une critique constructive, et c'est ça que j'apprécie (bien que j'aime aussi les compliments, lol ^^). Eh bien, il y a de ça... Je veux dire, je veux aussi qu'on voit le monde magique à travers les yeux d'une fillette moldue, oui... C'est pourquoi ça prend du temps... Mais, je veux aussi faire une histoire avec des aventures ! C'est juste que je suis du genre lente à l'écriture (pour les examens, par exemple, je dispose d'un tiers-temps). Mais j'ai apprécié de voir que tu continuais de lire mon histoire, ça fait chaud au cœur ! Et merci pour ton soutien ! »_

___________________________________Pause. J'observe autour de moi et vois Lucius attendre, l'air de s'ennuyer. Sirius s'est affalé devant la télé et regarde les pubs. En même temps, il y a plus de pubs que de programmes._

_Moi : « Lucius ? Tu peux venir, s'il-te-plaît ? C'est à ton tour. »_

_______________________Lucius Malfoy (ado) : « Hm. Oui, je suis là. Eh bien ? »_

_______________________Moi : « Tiens (tend le papier). Il y a d'abord Kiitsu-chan, puis La Louve. »_

_____________________________________________Lucius Malfoy (ado) : « Très bien. Alors, Kiitsu-chan... Elle demande à savoir ton animal préféré, Devil. »_

_____________________________________________Moi : « Oh. Il y en a plein ! Le chat (surtout ma princesse, une vraie peluche), le chien (mon p'tit Siméon d'amour qui a déjà treize ans, un joli coton de thuléar), le lapin (j'en avais petite), le hamster (ma petite Sam, morte il y a deux-trois ans déjà), et puis ceux que je n'ai pas : les félins (tigres, lynx, lions, guépards, etc.), les canins (loups, chacals, fennecs, etc.), les singes, les cerfs et les biches (ils sont vraiment élégants), et les lézards (par là, j'entends les petits lézards, les varants, les serpents, les crocodiles, les alligators, etc.) Bref. J'aime presque tous les animaux. Oh, et les renards. Les écureuils. Les éléphants. Les dauphins. Les baleines. Les requins. Les... Je vais m'arrêter là, parce qu'on en a pas fini, sinon ! »_

___________________________________________________________________Lucius Malfoy (ado) : « Hum. Elle demande à quoi ressemble son insigne d'honneur. Alors, Devil ? »_

_Moi : « ... (perdue dans ma contemplation des cheveux de Lucius, heureusement, je ne bave pas)... Hein ? Oh, l'insigne d'honneur ? Bonne question. Pourquoi pas le petit kitsune dans _Inuyasha_ ? Avec le petit chat à deux queues ? Ils sont très mignons. »_

_Lucius Malfoy (ado) : « Merci pour ce commentaire. Alors, j'apprécie beaucoup la suite : "_  
Lucius ! :o  
J'exulte ! Lucius ! :O  
Sainte Marie Jésus ! ( Oui, je le dis souvent ) C'est fabulous ! Lucius ! Je vais manger les cheveux de Lucius... Gnagnagnagnah.  
Je vais faire des rideaux avec les cheveux Lucius... un tapis Lucius, un plumeau Lucius... Oh J'exulte... Lucius quoi ! Yah !  
Mais... Ce sera un Lucius adolescent ! Inédit !  
Alors...

Questions :  
Lucius ? Voulez-vous m'épouser ? (・ω・)  
Ah bah tant mieux, que l'image ce soit Maryam ! Parce que je l'imaginais comme ça. Muh._" Eh bien, si vous saviez vous tenir, si vous aviez été de sang pur et si je n'avais déjà été engagé, oui, j'aurais accepté, mademoiselle. J'apprécie une telle dévotion envers ma personne. Je ne vous permets en revanche pas de faire n'importe quoi à mes cheveux. »_

_Moi : « Dis, Lucius, je peux te caresser les cheveux ? S'teuuu-plaîîîîît ! »_

_Lucius Malfoy (ado) : « (sourire supérieur) T'es-tu lavée les mains, Devil ? »_

_Moi : « Oui, il y a deux secondes, quand tu l'as demandé ! »_

_Lucius Malfoy (ado) : « (ravi) Alors, tu peux, seulement si tu ne me décoiffes ni ne me gênes dans mes réponses aux reviews. »_

_Moi : « Tu peux compter sur moi ! »_

_Lucius Malfoy (ado) : « Bien. Les questions qui suivent, donc : "_Est-ce que Maryam va manger des Dragées de Bertie Crochue ? Question idio- Je n'ai rien dit... Absolument rien dit... Il n'y a pas de question idiote..._" Eh bien, il ne me semble pas que l'on sache si Maryam va goûter à ces sucreries. Probablement, vu le père adoptif qu'elle a. »  
_

_Moi : « En même temps, vous imaginez, vous, un Dumby sans confiserie ? C'est plus le même personnage ! »_

_Lucius Malfoy (ado) : « Très juste. Il est fou, aussi, à ne pas oublier. La question suivante... (s'étrangle)... (tousse)... Mais... Mais... Elle est folle, elle aussi ? Tout compte fait, non, même si elle remplissait les conditions qui sont exigées, je ne la laisserai pas m'épouser ! »_

_Moi : « Kiitsu-chan met : "_J'ai hâte du moment ou Maryam et Jedusor/Voldy'/ Tommy Jedusor le Sang-mêlé ( Je fais tout ça pour choquer Lucius... (･ε･)) vont se voir ! :o  
Ah. j'exulte... Ta fanfiction est trop bien... ()  
Evidemment je souhaite que Lucius réponde à ma review. Je suis chiante ! :D  
Bah. Après c'est mon moi qui est comme ça. Moi et moi. moi et Moi. Voilà._" Eh bien, Lucius ? Ça va, au moins elle est directe. T'as pas de risque, avec une personne comme ça, d'avoir le problème du mensonge dans ta vie conjugale. Oh, ma fic est trop bien ? Merci (chevilles qui enflent). »_

_Lucius Malfoy (ado) : « Hum. Certes. Cette jeune personne est assez impertinente. Mais, j'ai répondu à sa review, comme elle l'avait voulu. J'ai la désagréable impression de m'être fait avoir... Devil (ton menaçant) ?_

_Moi : « Eh bien, de quoi tu te plains ? Je suis une Serpentarde. Fallait bien que je te rameute ici. Et puis, je ne t'ai pas (trop) fait OOC, j'ai essayé de respecter ta personnalité au mieux. Et, si ce n'est psychologiquement, physiquement il ne t'arrive rien. (J'aurais pu te violer, après tout.) »_

_Lucius Malfoy (ado) : « Mouais... Bon, la fin de la review de Kiitsu-chan... Elle y met : "_P.S : Attention, l'oiseau pince.  
Si tu trouves la référence et le contexte de cette phrase je ferais un Fanart ! :D_" »_

_Moi : « Oh, il boude ! Bon... Pour la référence, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit ça, mais... Est-ce que ça vient de "_merlyn, la chouette enchanteresse_" ? Mais j'aime les fanarts. »_

_Lucius Malfoy (ado) : « Je ne boude pas. Grmbl. On passe à la review de La Louve. Elle a aimé le passage où Maryam râle dans la douche, ainsi que celui avec la serviette. »_

_Moi : « Contente que ça t'ait plu ! »_

_Lucius Malfoy (ado) : « Elle met aussi : "_Tiens tiens, "Sevychou" aurait-il un problème avec les surnoms ? Mouahahahaha ! Merci Remus pour la réponse un peu plus développée que celle de notre cher futur maître des potions (m'enfin si on ne l'avait pas, il faudrait bien l'inventer, parce que je partage l'avis de Kiitsu-Chan. Sauf que comme je suis plus vieille, je suis fan depuis mes 11 ans et pas 4 XD). (qui a dit "mamy", dans le fond de la salle ?!)._" Il ne me semble pas qu'à quatre ans, on puisse être déjà fan d'un personnage. »_

_Moi : « On sait jamais. »_

_Lucius Malfoy (ado) : « En effet, il existe des phénomènes. Bon, La Louve t'encourage, Devil, elle non plus n'aime pas les magasins, mais elle aime les grasses matinées. Sinon, elle demande ce que tu aimes lire, je cite : "_Bon allez je finis avec mon blabla et... ah merd* non j'ai oublié de trouver une question... euh... ah tiens, qu'est-ce que tu aimes bien lire autrement ?_" »_

_Moi : « Houlà ! Vaste question ! Un peu tous les genres et registres, que ce soit du roman, du théâtre, de la poésie ou des nouvelles avec, à l'intérieur, du fantastique, du réaliste, de la SF, du romantisme, du baroque, du... Bref, presque tout. Et de presque toutes les époques. Il n'y a que le policier et le naturalisme. J'aime pas trop Zola, même si c'est un grand écrivain. On l'aime ou on l'aime pas. Je fais partie de la deuxième catégorie. Même si j'aime bien le personnage, notamment ce qu'il a fait avec l'affaire Dreyfus. Mais pas ses romans. J'adore aussi l'absurde. Ben, mon défi sur _La Cantatrice Chauve_ le prouve, non ? Promis, je ne fume pas, je ne bois pas, je ne me drogue pas. Et je ne vous mens pas, parce que, comme ce site est anonyme et ne fonctionne que par reviews, je n'ai aucun intérêt à mentir. Par contre, je ne sais pas ce que ça donnerait si effectivement je consommais une de ces substances... Bref. »_

_Lucius Malfoy (ado) : « Je crois qu'elle attendait des noms d'œuvre, en fait. »_

_Moi : « Ah ? Ben, j'ai pas lu _Harry Potter_, par exemple. J'avais la flemme. J'ai vu les films, et je lis les infos données par JKR en plus. En plus des fics que je lis. Qu'est-ce que j'aime lire ? _Twilight_, même si j'ai trouvé les films nuls à chier, les bouquins étaient biens. _Le Roman de la momie_, de Théophile Gautier. Les romans d'Évelyne Brisou-Pellen. _La Rivière à l'envers_, de J-C Mourlevat (superbe). Les romans d'Anna Gavalda. _Les Misérables_, d'Hugo, ainsi que ses poèmes et ses pièces de théâtre. Shakespeare, notamment _Hamlet_ et _Roméo et Juliette. _Et il y en a tellement d'autres... »  
_

_Bon, je libère les deux cocos. Dommage... Deux beaux gosses chez moi... M'enfin bon. Il faut bien que je les rende, il ne sont pas à moi. Au moins, j'en ai profité._

_°Ainsi, par la magie de ce site, Lucius et Sirius sont ramenés sans dommage à JKR.°_

_... Enfin, jusqu'à la prochaine fois..._

* * *

_... Reviews, please ?_


End file.
